Rio Mating Season 5
by RioFanForever
Summary: Another artist, another season. I decided to continue Rio Mating Season, I hope you will like it
1. Chapter 1

Okay, before we come to the chapters I would like to present some rules:

you want to write an idea (for example, you want to see Jewel and Raphael together) you have to write at least which characters. You can also add where in which situation and whether other characters should join in turn.

2\. accepts gay or lesbian pairs. If you have an idea (for example Blu and Roberto) write and I will try to fulfill the request.

idea is good, only implementation can be bad, so don't criticize others.

may be characters created by other authors, if so write to whom the character belongs and I will contact the creator.

fun.

 _ **Without prolonging it, let's start...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The story is based on erotic scenes, if you don't feel strong don't read it!**_

 _ **"Children's Love (part 1)**_

"Good Bia, I and Blu fly to the club to have fun...". said Jewel hiding looking at the penis Blu. He just smiled at her and then added a seductive tone: "better be a bitch ready".

"Tiago and Carla should return in an hour's time, Tiago is with a friend and Carla is in a music lesson. added Jewel at the end. Soon Blu and Jewel left their nest and flew away to the club.

"Finally, I waited so long!" she thought with satisfaction when she noticed that Blu and Jewel had disappeared behind people's homes. She quickly covered the exit door of the house with a curtain. She took her leaves with her and went to her room. She did the same as the previous door: she covered it in order to have some privacy. She approached the window to see if none of the neighbors would be an observer of what was to happen in a moment. She didn't notice anyone, so she covered the window with a roller blind and lay down on the bed.

"I've never done it, I've seen Carla do it once, I'm curious what this feeling is!" thought Bia when she was about to masturbate herself. After a while of reflection she moved her right wing to her vagina, gently massaging her.

"Mmm oh yes, well!", Bia moaned at the first feeling she experienced. She felt the tingling in her vagina, so she started to succumb to pleasure more and more quickly.

"Oh, yes, oh, oh, that's... Okay," Bia moaned when she felt a tingling sensation. Soon she moved to a more pleasant part: the clitoris. She started to massage her, but a moment later she suddenly stopped. She looked at her wing, which was covered with some strange substance.

"I have to try it", Bia decided to slowly put her wet wing into the beak. She did it insecurely, with some fear. When she put the whole wet part into the bow, she licked the whole wing exactly.

"Mmmm is good!" Bia thought she was enjoying her vaginal mucus. Her wing was now covered with her saliva, which gave her more satisfaction. She touched her vagina, she was so hot that her genitalia was almost all wet. She started rubbing her wing against the clitoris with her wing, which caused an explosion of pleasure in her.

"Well, oh well, oh well, faster oh...". she moaned Bia for herself, feeling more and more pleasure. The place where Bia was lying was practically all wet because her body was covered with sweat and her mucus escaped from her vagina. Her pleasure continued to grow, her groans were louder and louder, and a loud echo was heard in her room.

"Oh, mmmm, ahhhh, Oh God, why didn't I do it before?" she wondered when she massaged her clitoris. Soon, unfortunately, her wing was too tired to continue masturbation. She licked with taste the liquids that flowed from her scorched vagina.

"It's so good, I have to keep it somewhere, I'll eat it!" thought Bia enjoying the taste of the dense liquid.

"I'm too tired to continue, Carla took the phone so I can't watch the adult movie, I have to think of something," thought Bia sighing lying on a wet mattress from the bed.

"I have to see if my mother has something to help me," said Bia. She decided to go to her parents' room and wanted to make the most of the moment of solitude. When she got up, she noticed that her vagina was dragging mucus that had fallen to the floor.

"And something for this delicious juice!" laughed Bia. She uncovered the door and went to the kitchen.

"OK, there must surely be an empty bottle of some drink somewhere", Bia led the monologue by opening the cabinets one by one. Each cupboard was filled with food, but there was no empty bottle anywhere.

"Sure, it must be in the basket," Bia said stunningly when she remembered that her dad was a role model to follow from an environmental point of view. She approached the bin and deliberately turned it over to see its contents. Soon her beak folded his wide smile, seeing a half-litre bottle.

"Yes, it will be good," said Bia with satisfaction, looking at it.

"Now it's time for the parents' room," thought Bia leaving the kitchen. She headed towards the spacious living room and then to her parents' room. In theory she wasn't very much there, mainly because Blu and Jewel were strictly forbidden to enter the room. After a moment of thinking about whether she wanted to do this, Bia opened the door to the room. She entered the room and looked around the room. It was a big room, there was a huge bed in the middle and a TV set with a DVD player in front of it.

"OK, I'll find what I'm looking for and it'll leave the room. Bia decided to search the room in search of any vibrator. Bia and Carla were very close to each other, they talked about all the topics without any problems, one day Carla admitted to Bia that she had a vibrator, but carries it with her, just in case. Bia opened every drawer in the room, no erotic booster. Bia felt frustrated and expected her mother to have at least a few. Out of anger she kicked the bed, she thought she was kicking the mattress, but she felt strong pain in her claws. She bent down and saw another drawer. She opened the drawer and smiled widely. She saw several dozen models of vibrators (Carla showed Bia what an example vibrator looks like). She was also surprised to see other accessories: muzzle, belt, lasso and many others. Bia Slipped down more and saw a few containers. She took one and took a closer look at him. She saw a transparent liquid, she did not know what it was. There was an inscription on the cap: Sperm Blu. She opened it and then polished the contents of the jar. She felt the sour taste, but it was he who excited her.

"Mmmmmmmmm, what a good thing it is! I will eat it during masturbation. she thought Bia was planning her masturbations. As she leaned even deeper into the drawer, she noticed DVDs. She decided to take out one disc. When she pulled out of her eyes, the inscription "Sex Tape #1" was immediately thrown into her eyes. She was even more excited about this discovery, her right wing instinctively touched her vagina.

"Another moment" stopped Bia by inserting a DVD.

"Oh, Blu mmmmmm, stronger, faster! Please, faster, he wants to feel your penis everywhere!" there was an extensive moaning of Jewel who was fucked in a pussy by Blu. Bia was so hot at the moment that she lay down on the bed, not thinking about the open door. She put the bottle under the scabbard so that the liquid would not be wasted but would flow down to the bottle, in the right wing she took a vibrator and in the left wing a jar with sperm Blu. She turned on the vibrator, played back the albums from scratch and then started to massage her vagina with the vibrator. There were three levels available, at the beginning she chose the smallest one, for safety.

"Oh, this is such a good mmmmmm, it's time to go to the second level," said Bia when she moved the vibrator to the second level.

"Yes, yes! This is awesome! I love my dad's sperme, oh! Stronger, faster, Oh, mmmmmmmm!" almost shouted Bia. The bottle slowly started to fill up with Bia's fluid, which was flowing freely from her vagina. She needed more, she switched the vibrator to the third level, but before she put it into her vagina she decided to play with her father's sperm.

"Hm, I wonder what I'm going to feel," thought Bia. She put the vibrator in a jar drowning it in her father's sperm, after he felt it turned it exactly several times to make it thoroughly lubricated with semen. When she did it, she put the vibrator to the clitoris, making circular movements.

"Oh, mmmmmmmm, ahhhhhhh! God it is awesome! Ahhhh, mmmmmmmm, harder! I guess... I'll be mooring right away!" she shouted out of Bia's pleasure. Suddenly Tiago came into the room with a surprise looking towards Bii.

-Bia, what you... Do you do?

 _ **Well... My first lemon, I hope you liked it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Children's love (part 2)**_

Suddenly Tiago entered the room with amazement, looking at Bia.

-Bia... What are you doing? - he asked Tiago when he saw the sex tape on the TV and the sister herself, who was still massaging her vagina with a vibrator wet from her father's sperm.

She looked at her brother and noticed that his penis was slightly elevated.

"Surely he's excited, I have to take advantage of it! She looked at her brother's body. She was looking at his fluffy chest and his muscles. Under the influence of excitement she wanted to carry Tiago with her.

"I have to take advantage of it," thought Bia starting the preliminary game.

"I've prepared a drink for you, you'll love it!" said Bia a little seductive.

"Ummmm... What is a drink," asked Tiago. He wanted to leave the room because he felt excited to see Bia's wet scabbard. He wanted to leave, but Bia managed to close the door.

"Close her eyes and open her beak. You'll see, she'll taste you!" encouraged Bia.

"I don't know if this is a good idea. Tiago answered.

"Oh silly, I'm your sister, she doesn't want to hurt you, on the contrary..." said Tiago. She answered Bia seductively placing her wing on Tiago's fluffy chest.

"Hold on Tiago, you'll be able to leave in a moment," Tiago thought when he felt that his penis was flying upwards under the influence of Bia's hot body. Without saying anything, he listened. He closed his eyes and opened his beak wide. Bia pressed her brother's body to the door, her breasts gently touched Tiago's chest. Tiago's penis was almost completely straightened out.

"Oh...". Oh..." moaned Tiago out of pleasure.

"Shhhhh... In a moment you will feel the sweet taste," Bia said quietly. She took a bottle of vaginal substance and put it into Tiago's beak. She leaned her slowly and the liquid inside was flying into Tiago's beak. Bia noticed that she had already poured out half a bottle and that Tiago still tasted the vaginal substance. Soon the whole bottle was set aside, after which Bia took the bottle out of her brother's beak and set it aside on the ground.

She whispered "Tasted".

"Yes... It tasted like mango... A little dense, what was it?" asked Tiago, obliging him to taste the rest of the liquid that was on the outside of his beak.

"I have more of this, do you want?" asked Bia seductively, slowly lying down on her bed.

"Yes, you can bring me," Tiago kindly asked. When Tiago realized that his sister was watching his penis, he covered it with his wings, blushing.

"She answered with a seductive tone, stroking her vagina in front of her brother's eyes.

"Wait, or what I have drunk... It came from yours...". said Tiago with breaks, worried that he had just drunk liquid from the private part of Bia. Bia waved her head provocatively moaning without saying anything.

"Bia, how could you have done it to me," shouted Tiago, nervous. He couldn't believe that he licked his sister in theory. Bia got up from her bed and went to Tiago. She rubbed her scabbard next to him in order to extract some liquid, and then she put the liquid wing directly into her brother's beak. Tiago was resisting at first, but when he felt the taste of mango he stopped resisting by licking his sister's wing. Bia took advantage of the moment when Tiago licked her wing, she rubbed Tiago's penis with her left free wing. When he felt someone else's touch on his penis, he immediately jumped off to Bii, going to the wall.

"Bia, what are you doing?" asked Tiago, anxious. Bia approached him again, squeezing his genitalia, this time more strongly to make him feel more pleasant.

"I want you, Tiago, he wants to feel your hot tongue. said Bia with Tiago's penis in her wings. Slowly she brought her head closer to Tiago's head, they were only a few centimetres apart.

"Bia, but we can't, you're my sister and...". At the moment, unexpectedly, White spat on Tiago's face. She fell into his beak, which was moist from Bia's saliva.

"Please try," said Bia by spitting on his face again. Tiago was so excited that he couldn't resist and licked Bia's saliva which was on his beak.

"Mmm... Her saliva is so hot, and sweet...oh, once nothing will happen if I fuck her? He gave in to Tiago in his thoughts.

"Oh... Bia stop... I beg you... For a moment...ahhh" moaned with Tiago's delight when he felt Bia's touch on his penis. Bia listened by stopping to massage, but this time she massaged her scabbard to be horny. Tiago approached their beaks and passionately kissed his sister.

"Oh...Tiago...". Oh...Tiago..." she moaned out of Bia's admiration, she knew that the initial game was successful. Without interrupting Tiago's kiss, he and Bia fell on a wet bed. Tiago disconnected from the kiss, a thread of their saliva was hanging between their beaks, connected into one.

"Oh Tiago, you are so hot," Bia moaned when she felt Tiago's hot tongue on her neck. Tiago began to bend her neck and then he descended to her breasts. He began to suckle his nipple from his left breast while the other breast was massaging with his wing.

"Mmmm, Tiago, from where you know such movements, Ah!" moaned out of Bia's pleasure.

Tiago, however, did not answer, but descended to her stomach. He started to oblige him, leaving wet traces on his sister's feathers. When he finished licking his sister, he began to rub his saliva all over Bia's body.

"Yes, Tiago, he wants to feel your saliva everywhere," she said seductively. Tiago was to touch his scorched vagina while suddenly he was suddenly pushed away. This time Biago was sitting on Tiago with a seductive look at him. She approached his head while she started massaging his penis with her wing.

"Why didn't you boast that you have such a big one," she laughed at Bia looking at the size of the penis. Soon she bent her head to the penis.

"Ekhm, Bia, what do you want to do?" asked Tiago insecurely.

"Don't worry about my handsome, it won't hurt," said Bia seductively. She kissed him by passionately putting her tongue in his beak. He reciprocated the kiss by licking her beak from the inside. When they parted from the bow, Bia began to leak saliva directly onto Tiago's chest. She began to spread it all over his body.

"Oh, Bia, you're so sexy" moaned Tiago as he felt the tingling in his penis. Bia bent towards his penis, and then she let her slip straight onto his penis. She started to spread her saliva so that his entire penis was covered with her saliva.

"Oh Bia, well, you're so awesome," said Tiago with your eyes closed. Bia giggled and kissed his member. She started kissing him passionately, starting from the napleta and ending with eggs. She started to bind his eggs, felt the salty sour taste that excited her. Tiago began to moan louder and louder to encourage Bie to work.

"Well, oh, Ah, Mmmm, well, faster Bia, faster!" Tiago said in a hurry to his sister. However, Bia did not listen, but she continued to give long, emotional lollipops in the genital area. When she finished, she slowly began to touch the base of her penis with her tongue and finally his penis penis penis.

She put the penis in her beak and started sucking it.

"Oh, Bia, well... Faster, deeper, ahhhhh!" Tiago moaned every time Bia put his penis into her beak. Tiago put his wing on Bia's head and pressed her to hold his penis in her beak for longer. Bia felt it, she didn't get upset, but recommended to follow his instructions. Tiago took Bie for her protruding feathers in the back of his head, then he began to move Bia's head up and down to get the sucking speed to suit his needs. At that time Bia was tongue around her brother's penis. At one point, when she was an erotic toy, Tiago moved her wing to her vagina, masturbating herself. When Tiago noticed this he immediately pushed Bia away from himself.

"What happened," asked the worried Bia.

The "End of Masturbation" announced Tiago lying down on Bia. He held her in bed, then without any admissions he licked her vagina.

"Oh, well Tiago, your tongue is so hot! Ahh! God, what a good thing it is!" shouted Bia when she felt the language of Tiago inside. Tiago was pushing her tongue deeper and deeper into her vagina, and at the same time he was caressing her convex breasts.

"They are so soft and big... "He thought Tiago massaging her big breasts. After a few minutes of licking her delicious vagina, Bia began to feel the tingling.

"Ohhhhh, Tiago, Ahhhhhh! AHHH, CUM, TIAGO, EAT THIS POWDER! "She shouted to Bia when she felt she would have an orgasm. Tiago, when he heard it, hammered his tongue as deeply as he could, tried to squeeze his beak into her vagina. Soon Bia screamed without control, and from her vagina she started to shoot sperm directly into Tiago's mouth. He tried to swallow as much as possible, but some of the sperm landed on his face.

"Ohhh Tiago, you're so sexy, please pepper me in a pussy, I'm your whore," said Bia with relief when her orgasm passed.

"Bia, you taste delicious, she wants to eat you every day," said Tiago, wiping her face out of Bia's fluids. When he did, he put his dirty wing into Bia's beak. The girl licked the sperm with precision, swallowing it. When Tiago took the wing out of her beak, she tied herself between the wing and her beak with a thread of saliva. When Tiago noticed that there was Bii's saliva on his wing, he licked the wing with taste.

"You have a delicious saliva weirdo" said Tiago delightfully tasting saliva. Bia flushed.

"Bia, I haven't had an orgasm yet, can you help me," Tiago asked. Bia smiled and then Tiago fell on the bed.

"Relax in love," she said seductively. She stood over him and started to squeeze her breasts. She released her saliva, which was flowing down from her beak on her round breasts and then on Tiago's penis. Tiago with excitement started to masturbate in front of her sister. Biago smiled, seeing that she was doing a good job. White suddenly approached Tiago's head, stopping over his head. Tiago had a beautiful vagina of Bia in front of his eyes. Bia began to masturbate his beak, Tiago speeded up the pace of massaging his penis.

"When I get an orgasm, you have to eat everything," Bia ordered, pushing the wing deeper and deeper. Tiago only blew his head. Finally, after 5 minutes, Tiago started to feel his orgasm.

"Oh, Ah, I will be Cum Bia!" informed Tiago. When Bia heard it, she quickly moved back to start sucking Tiago's penis.

"Ohhhhhh, God, Ahhhhhhh CUM BIA CUM!" shouted Tiago when he received the orgasm. Soon afterwards he started to shoot a white liquid directly into Bii's beak with his penis. Bia swallowed the whole, started sucking Tiago's penis for a while to force even more semen.

"How did you like it?" asked Bia giggling. A white liquid was leaking from her beak. Tiago, blushing, was still playing with her breasts.

"You are an angel" sighed to Tiago at the moment of excitement. Biago bent down and kissed Tiago. She released a little liquid into his beak and then she disconnected.

-Are you ready for Tiago? Do you want to fuck me? - She asked Bia. Tiago only covetiously bathed his head. Biago got up, then she fitted Tiago's penis to her vagina, and then she felt like she was married by her brother.

"Oh, Tiago, it hurts, Ah!" shouted Bia when she felt the whole penis in herself. From her vagina she started cutting blood.

"You have to endure it calmly, in a moment it will stop aching you," Tiago comforted.

"Help me," said Bia, moaning out of pain. Tiago got up gently and kissed Bia, sharing his saliva. They exchanged their saliva until Tiago noticed that the blood had run away from her beautiful natural body.

"Oh, Tiago you have such a large, God, ahhhhh, faster, ohhhhhhh!" she shouted louder and louder, giving in to the sexual temptation. She started to drive Tiago's penis into her pussy until she and Tiago heard a familiar voice at the door - Carl.

"Tiago? God... What are you doing?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Children's love (part 3)**_

When Bia was driving Tiago's penis deeper and deeper, Carla suddenly entered the room.

"Tiago? God, what do you do!" shouted surprised Carla when she saw her siblings having sex. Bia was jumping on Tiago's body without paying much attention, but he quickly pushed Bia out of himself trying to explain himself.

"Carla is not what you think, we just...". suddenly Carla put one wing feather on his beak.

"Shhhh... I know, that's why I came here," Carla answered, taking out her vibrator from the bag.

"But as soon as you're here," said Carla seductively, pushing her brother towards the bed to make him fall.

"Bia might want to help me," asked Carla, she knew that Bia was waiting for the question.

"With a nice willingness, and what should I do," asked the excited Bia. Carla whispered something for Bia's ear, she flushed gently.

"A good idea," said Bia when she listened to the plan. Tiago was only waiting with excitement for the events. Suddenly Carla started massaging Tiago's penis while playing with it.

"You have such a big Tiago, I would like to have it in your ass," said Carla in a flirtatious voice.

"Encourage me," Tiago provocatively said. Carla spat at these words spat on the penis and then began to oblige it with her own language.

"Oh, Carla, your language is so good...oh!" moaned Tiago feeling another language on his penis. Suddenly he saw Bia over his head, which was slowly sitting on his beak.

"Eat Me, Tiago," said seductively Bia when she sat on his head, her vagina was in a straight line from Tiago's beak.

Tiago started to knock his beak into the scabbard of Bia, which was dripping with hot liquid.

"Oh, yes, well Tiago Ohhhhh!" shouted to excite her brother. Carla started sucking Tiago's penis faster and faster. She started to throat the penis and waited until she dripped her saliva.

"Well Carla, Ohhhh, ahhhh!" moaned Tiago feeling great satisfaction from sucking Bii and from sucking his penis by Carle. After 5 minutes, Bia started to feel her orgasm as well as Tiago.

"Well, Tiago, Ohhhh, I'll be cum! Tiago, when he heard the vaginal lick as soon as possible, a moment later Bia got an orgasm.

"Ohhhhh, cum!" shouted Bia at the time. From her vagina she started to shoot sperm straight into Tiago's beak, who ate the whole thing with pleasure. When she ate the sperm of her hot sister also got an orgasm.

"Carla, get ready! I will be Cum! Ahhhhh, ohhhhh!" shouted Tiago. Carla pressed her penis into her throat waiting until her brother gets an orgasm. Soon she felt like his penis is being fired into her throat. She tried to swallow the whole, but part of the sperm dripped on her breast.

"mmmm Tiago, you taste so sour," said Carla when she finished swallowing his sperm by provocatively obliging her beak. Tiago got up and approached her and started to bind her breasts by cleaning them from his sperm.

"Ohhhh, Tiago, well, ahhhhh!" shouted to Carl when Tiago was licking her breasts and then he started massaging her vagina with his wing. Biago felt jealous, so she approached Tiago from behind and started to oblige his genitalia.

"Oh, Bia...". He moaned Tiago when he felt her tongue. After a few minutes Carla started to feel a pleasant tingling, she felt that her orgasm was coming.

"Oh, Tiago well, ahhhhh I'll be Cum!" Carla shouted at some point. When Tiago heard it, he stopped licking her attractive lush breasts and put his beak to her vagina. Soon he felt her sperme, which for a few seconds was constantly in his beak. When Carla stopped mooring, he moved her vaginal beak away from her, with his beak, Carla's liquid saliva and sperm.

"Oh, Carla you are delicious, both you are delicious!" moaned Tiago.

"As you like we can bring bottles with our sperm every day" they answered together in a seductive tone. Tiago gladly accepted their offer. Bia and Carla looked at Tiago's penis, which was straightened to its maximum size.

"You want to fuck us," said Carla by massaging his member.

"Yes, I want to inseminate you," said Tiago, massaging Carla's breasts. They both fell on the bed, Carla was sitting on Tiago.

"So, shout me like a bitches," Carla shouted, waiting to feel Tiago's penis in her vagina. Tiago smiled and hammered his penis into Carla's vagina, making rapid forward and backward movements, pushing his penis deeper and deeper.

"Oh, well Tiago, ohhhhh, ahhhhh! Come here Bia, ahhhh!" Carla moaned jumping on the body of Tiago. Bia, excited, approached Carla. Carla used this moment to share a passionate kiss with Bia. Bia felt Carla's wet tongue, it was hot and sweet, it tasted like mango. Bia pushed her tongue deeper into her sister's beak, she started to massage her breasts. Tiago, seeing this scene, decided to massage Bia's anus. "Ohhhh, Tiago, well, Ohhhhh'. Bia moaned when she felt the warmth in her anus. After a few minutes Carla reached orgasm.

"Ohhhh, Tiago Stronger, ahhhhh" shouted to Carla when she felt she had an orgasm. Soon she started to shoot sperm from her vagina, which hit Tiago's feathers. Soon afterwards Tiago arrived to the orgasm.

"Ohhh, Carla will fertilize you, we will have children".

"Ahhhh, I'll wear them for you, God's stronger! Soon his semen began to flow out of Tiago's penis directly into Carla's vagina.

"Yesss! I love you, Tiago!" Carla shouted when she felt her brother's sperme in her womb. Carla descended from Tiago's sweaty body and fell asleep on the bed next to Tiago. Tiago put her deeper into her vagina to make sure she would get pregnant.

"Well, we are alone," Tiago said seductively looking at Carle sleeping. Bia looked embarrassed, Tiago noticed it.

"What happened? If you want me not to have sex with you," said Tiago.

"He wants to be married by you, I'm your whore you don't remember? Surely you want to have children with me? You'll have it with Carla. She answered sorrowful Bia with a hint of jealousy.

"I love you both the same way, he wants to have children with Carla and you," answered Tiago, showing his wings to sit on him. Bia was happy to hear these words, jumped on him and kissed him passionately. She left a trace of her saliva on his beak and put his penis in her vagina.

"Ohhhhh, faster, let's finish what we started!" Bia shouted. Tiago hammered his cock deeper and deeper into her vagina, he felt her hot body from the inside. He noticed that her breasts are jumping upward with the speed of her chewing, he decided to play with them.

"Well, Tiago, play with my puffy boobs, ohhhh!" Bia was shouting fascinated by his play. After a few minutes they both reached the climax.

"Ohhh, well Tiago! Ohhhh, I'll be right now cum!

"Ohhhh, Biago, I too, will fill your womb with sperm, we will have wonderful children!" they shouted to each other. Soon both of them mixed with their genetic fluids, Bia's sperm spilled on Tiago's feathers, and Tiago's sperm was in Bia's womb.

"Yes, God, how awesome it is!" White shouted, feeling the hot liquid in herself. When she was to come down from Tiago, her brother stopped her.

"He wants to make sure that we have children, maybe you will sleep with my penis in your beautiful vagina," Tiago asked. Bia only licked his cheek and then she added: "Sure, my Hawk". Bia pushes his penis into her vagina while moaning and then lay down on Tiago's body. From time to time Tiago moved his hips to force himself to be injected into her vagina.

"I love the body of Tiago".

"I love you Bia."

 _ **Epilogue**_

Tiago was ejaculated 5 times in his sister's vagina while asleep. The sisters promised him that they would bring him their sperm in half-litre bottles instead of fucking them regularly. They decided to tell their parents about the incident, they were not shocked, they expected incest. Tiago, Biago and Carla left the nest to live in their own nest. Carla had 3 eggs and Bia 4. Carla had 2 boys and 1 girl (Fernando, Felipe and Lily) and Bia 2 Boys And 2 girls (Cristiano, Lukas, Clara and Diana). The family was getting bigger and bigger due to the fact that three of them had sex regularly. Soon the children joined their parents in the game, helping to multiply the endangered species.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The chapter is on request Blodydemon. I wish you a pleasant reading.**_

* * *

 _ **Passionate meeting.**_

 _ **Notes by the author: Birds wear clothes and underwear (adapted to their size). Nico in this chapter has a muscular posture and is strongly built.**_

It was a quiet day. Nico I Pedro stood at the counter serving the customers of the club. While Pedro was fervently serving more and more drinks for the customers, Nico was slowly pouring in the topping. He was constantly staring at the last table where pretty females were sitting alone. But he focused his gaze on one thing: on a bird of the same species as him, she was a canary, she was wearing shirts and trousers that gently discovered her buttocks.

"Talk to her" said Pedro to Nica seeing his behavior.

"I can't do it. Nico answered sadly.

"Yes, you give it, go!" suddenly Pedro pushed Nica out of the counter and the canary stood in the middle of the room.

"Okay, once the goat's death!" Nico thought slowly approaching the girls' table. The women immediately noticed Nico, who slowly approached them.

"You want to sit down" asked the female Kanarka, the one in which Nico was enchanted.

"Well, well, willingly...". He answered with fear of Nico. Soon the canary got on to the girls, feeling gently restrained, but this feeling quickly passed away. After 30 minutes of conversation, Nico decided to take advantage of the opportunity when only he and his wife were at the table.

"Maybe you want to stay with me alone? I am the owner of this club and I know the place you like", Nico suggested.

"Well... All in all, why not", the embarrassed girl answered, gently blushing. Penis Nica gently hardened and rose to the top, but it could have mastered it at the same time. Nico led his new friend to the Vip's room, where sex or erotic dances are mainly practiced. He opened the door and let his friend go inside. They entered the room which was covered with pink carpet and around them were scattered rose petals.

"God, how beautiful it is here!" the female Kanarka delighted herself with the appearance of the room.

"Compared to your beauty it's nothing," Nico answered smiling at her. The girl poured on herself with a blush thanking for the compliment.

"You want to lie down," asked Nico, showing him on a bed that was covered with rose petals.

She answered "gladly", slowly lying down on the bed. At that time Nico approached the bar in front of the bed and brought a drink for himself and a friend.

"You must be thirsty," said Nico, giving her a drink.

"Yes, thanks," she answered embarrassed.

"What's your name," asked Nico.

"Scarlet. My name is Scarlet. Scarlet answered.

"You have a beautiful name," said Nico a little flirtatiously. His dictatorial penis was straightened up and he secretly watched her big breasts.

"Ohhhh, but I would like to take off her bra. Nico thought. Nico took off his shirts and at the same time showed his body which was muscular. When Scarlet saw his chest, she poured a drink on her shirts.

"The Route," said Scarlet.

"What happened," Nico asked, fearing.

"Nothing like that, I poured a drink on my shirt because I was looking at it...".

"What?" asked Nico.

"Nothing, no matter" Scarlet answered, looking at Nico's muscular body. Nico understood that she looked at him, but did not talk about it.

"Why don't you take off your shirt," Nico asked. Scarlet ignited a flush when she thought she was going to show her body to a man. She was ashamed to show her natural beautiful body. Scarlet turned her back to Nica and took off her shirts. When Nico noticed her naked back, he put his wing into his panties and started to masturbate. When Scarlet turned her face to the man, she looked at him with embarrassment. Nico did not look at her face but at her round breasts.

"Nico, what are you doing?" asked Scarlet when she saw something solidly growing in his trousers.

"You have a beautiful body," Nico replied. Nico took off his pants and panties and stood in front of a woman with an upright penis.

"Wow how big," said Scarlet. She thought she had said it in her head, but unfortunately she said it out loud. Nico took advantage of the moment of her embarrassment, kissing her passionately straight in the beak. He put his tongue deep in her beak so that she couldn't separate. Scarlet initially resisted, but when she felt the tongue, Nica put her tongue in his beak, exchanging saliva. Nico began to touch her back until he finally unraveled her bra. The bra descended slowly from Scarlet's breast to the bed. After breaking the kiss, Scarlet immediately covered her breasts with her wings. Nico took into his wings the girl's bra and started to lick it out of all sweat that the Scarlet breasts produced. "Don't be afraid to show off your beautiful body, your breasts are delicious," said Nico when he finished licking the bra out of sweat. Scarlet now almost burned with a blush, looked towards the straightened Penis Nica, instinctively began to take off her trousers. Nico began to masturbate to this scene. Scarelt decided to play with the male.

"I'm supposed to take off my panties," she innocently asked. Nico, without interrupting masturbation, waved his head affirmatively.

"Come here and take them off from me," said Scarlet seductively, squeezing her breasts. Nico with a smile on his face approached Scarlet and started sucking the other breast with his wing.

Ohhhhh, well, ahhhh", Scarlet moaned, feeling Nica's saliva on her breasts. Nico started to slide his wings down slowly taking off his panties for Scarlet. Soon Scarelt was naked showing her beautiful natural body. Nico decided to take advantage of the situation in which Scarlet was excited and began to massage her vagina with his free wing.

"Ohhhhh, Nico, Ohhhhhh" moaned Scarlet feeling the wing of Nica. Nico did not stop sucking her breasts, he began to squeeze the second breast to make her feel more pleasant.

"Ohhhh, so well, ahhhh!" moaned Scarlet at the feeling. Suddenly Nico stopped massaging her breast and sucking and then he descended to her vagina. He started licking her and put his beak into her beautiful vagina.

"Ohhhhj, Nico, you're so hot, ohhhhh! From her pussy began to run away liquids to Nica's beak, who was waiting impatiently for the moment. After a few minutes of hot licking, Scarlet started to feel her orgasm.

"Ohhhhh, Nico, I'll be Cum right away! Stronger Nico, I'm near, ohhhhh!" Scarlet shouted at Scarlet, feeling her fluids explode in a moment. After less than a minute she moved violently and from her vagina she started to shoot sperm directly into Nica's beak. Nico swallowed everything when he finished swallowing her sperm was licking her body from the remnants of white hot liquid.

"Scarlet you're delicious you taste like a handsome mango," said Nico, licking his beak from liquids.

"Look out there" shouted Scarlet suddenly at the corner of the room. Nico looked in this direction with fear.

"But I'm there...". he didn't finish Nico, because suddenly Scarlet jumped on him holding Nico's penis in her wings.

"Ohhhh Scarlet" moaned Nico, feeling her hot body on itself. Suddenly Scarlet began to descend from his attractive body.

"What happened to Scarlet" asked with surprise when Nico saw her conduct.

"Soon I'll come, I'll have to get huddled. She answered Scarlet trying to leave, but this was prevented by Nico.

"Nothing is wrong, do it for me," answered Nico.

"In the sense of the word," asked the embarrassed Scarlet.

"Do it upon me", Nico answered, carrying Scarlet over.

"Well... Okey" answered Scarlet improving her position. Soon yellow urine began to flow from her vagina, which flows down the body of Nica.

"Ohhhhh, Scarlet your urine is so hot," moaned Nico while feeling the Scarlet. Scarlet smiled and then changed her position to get her urine directly into Nica's beak. Nico was surprised, but after a while, with a smile on the bow, he accepted her movement. After a while Scarlet finished emptying herself by lying down on Nica's body.

"It was awesome, everything yours is awesome," said Nico when he finished swallowing Scarlet's urine.

"I know it Jastrzębie" said seductively massaging Nica's penis. "I won't suck you, she wants all your sperm in her pussy," she added in a seductive tone, getting up and unfolding her legs.

"Soon she will feel her beautiful body," thought excited Nico. His penis was grown up to its maximum size, Nico still felt a tingling sensation in his penis. Scarlet fitted Nica's penis and then began to move up and down as she knocked the penis deeper and deeper.

"Ohhhhh, Nico you have such a large, faster ohhhhhh!" Scarlet shouted when she felt the penis getting farther and farther. Nica's penis was covered with Scarlet mucus, her vagina dripped from the mucus. Suddenly Nico knocked Scarlet over to bed and stood at her head.

"Ohhh, so is Nico" Scarlet's moaning at this feeling. Nico without saying anything, he quickly hammered his penis into the Scarlet pussy, with minute by minute he hit harder and harder. Soon Scarlet and Nico felt that they would soon be cum.

"Ohhhh, Nico, I love you, he wants to have children with you ohhhhhhh! It will fill me!" Scarlet shouted at the orgasm.

"Ohhhhh, I love you too, Ohhhhhh! You'll be saddened by my children's suko, ohhhhh!" Nico shouted, feeling that it's just a matter of time when he's going to be cum. Suddenly Scarlet and Nico were orgasmic.

"Ahhhhhh, cum!" Scarlet shouted.

"Ahhhhh, I too!" answered Nico by inserting his penis as deeply as possible. They exchanged fluids, Scarlet fluids fired on Nica's chest. Nico fired his sperm in the womb Scarlet had such a big orogramme that Scarlet's body couldn't hold sperm so she started dripping with sperm. Nico saw the sperm wipe off and put the dirty wing in the Scarlet beak. Scarlet licked the sperm with taste and Nico took out the wing that was covered with sperm from his partner. Nico willingly licked the wing feeling the Scarlet saliva.

"I love you, Nico.

"I love you Scarlet. "Nico replied. Nico lay down gently on Scarlet's body, his penis was still in Scarlet's vagina to make sure it would be fertilized.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Nico cum five times asleep. When they woke up, they were surrounded by a lake of sperm. Without thinking, they decided to lick them up. Scarlet became pregnant and had three eggs. They decided to live with each other. After a year of marriage they already had 15 eggs because Scarlet still wanted to feel the ejaculation of Nica in her vagina. When the children were already quite large, Scarlet was being roughed by her sons and Nico fucked his daughters.


	6. Chapter 6

_**To keep track of the protagonists, I invite you to Jaime64Games and his story "Super Rio Origins - Jaime the Blue Jay", who asked me to write this chapter. Enjoy reading!**_

* * *

Jewel and Jaime flew into the apartment where they were supposed to spend the night.

"It's here where we'll spend the night. said Jewel when she entered the apartment. Jaime immediately began to look around the apartment. It was a very spacious apartment, at least for a few birds.

"Follow me," Jewel said seductively as she entered the room. Jaime followed her without thinking, entering the room. Jaime wanted to look more closely around the room, but suddenly Jewel passionately kissed him. Jaime began by trying to stop the kiss, but when he felt the hot tongue of Jewel who tasted like a mango surrendered and reciprocated the kiss. When Jewel disconnected from the kiss with her left wing she caught the genitalia Jaime, a thread of saliva was hanging between their beaks.

"You liked it," asked Jewel while massaging Jaime's penis.

"Oh, yes," Jaime answered, feeling the silky feathers on his penis. Jewel suddenly knelt in front of Jaime and then approached her beak towards the male penis.

"Ummm, Jewel, what do you want to do?" asked Jaime a little surprised.

"Ciiii, it won't hurt I promise" answered Jewel. Soon Jewel poured her saliva on Jaime's penis and then she started to spread it all over the penis.

"Oh, Jewel, how good it is, oh!" Jaime said when he felt that his penis was completely covered with the saliva of an attractive woman. Soon Jewel touched Jaime's penis with her tongue. She was very excited about what she was going to do, so with her free wing she started to massage her vagina. Soon Jewel started putting Jaime's penis into her beak, flooding it with her saliva.

"Oh, Jewel, do so on," said Jaime while feeling pleased. Jaime put the wing on Jewel's head so that she could swallow the whole penis. Jewel realized that Jaime was putting pressure on her, but instead of feeling anger she was excited about it. Jaime soon started pulling Jewel's head by the back feathers that looked like hair to adjust the sucking rate. Jewel was so excited that her vaginal fluid began to flow out of her vagina. Soon Jaime felt a tingling sensation in the penis, he knew he would soon have an orgasm.

"Oh, Jewel, I'll soon be Cum!" shouted Jaime with big steps to ejaculate. Jewel hearing this started to massage her vagina faster and sucked her penis as soon as she could.

"Ahhhhhh, CUM!" shouted Jaime reaching orgasm. Jaime began to spray a white liquid from his penis that came into Jewel's mouth. Jewel swallowed everything because the tip of the penis was in a certain part of the throat. After the ejaculation Jewel took the penis out of the bow and got up from her knees. From her beak there was a white liquid that provocatively flew on her big breasts. Jaime focused on them seeing how slowly Jewel's breasts were getting white. "Your sperm is awesome," said Jewel, swallowing the whole thing. Jewel unexpectedly took Jaime's wing and put it on her breasts.

"I saw you look at them," Jewel said in a sweet tone. Jaime was ashamed, burned with a flame, but her breasts enchanted him so much that after a while he put his other wing to them and started to massage them.

"Oh, Jaime, Oh, Oh!" Jewel moaned at this feeling. Jaime bent his head down and saw that from his vagina Jewel were leaking liquids.

"Jaime, why did you stop" asked Jewel when she no longer felt the warmth of Jaime's wings.

Jaime answered "Lie down", he had a plan in his head.

"But...".

Jaime interrupted "Lie down". Jewel, confused, lay down on her bed. Jaime knelt in front of her and then widened her legs. He saw in front of him a beautiful vaginal Jewel that was dripping with vaginal fluid. Jaime approached her head to her vagina and began to lick her fluids.

"Oh, Jaime, it's awesome!" Yevel moaned while feeling Jaime's hot tongue near her vagina. Jaime felt the hot taste of Jewel which was sweet, but both slightly sour.

"You are a delicious Jewel" said Jaime when he finished licking liquids. Soon he hammered his tongue into Jewel's body feeling her hot intestines.

"Oh, Jaime, oh! Faster, deeper, ahhhh!" Jewel said louder and louder, feeling more and more pleasure. Jaime was encouraged to continue working thanks to Jewel's groans that stimulated his hormones. With excitement Jewel put her wings on Jaime's head and pressed him into her vagina to start licking deeper. Jaime, excited by this movement, began to put his tongue deeper and deeper.

"Ohhhhhhh, Jaime, I think I will be... Cum, ohhhhh!" Yevel moaned, feeling that her fluids would soon come to the surface. Jaime wanted Jewel to feel the biggest orgasm she had so far, so he started to perform round movements with her tongue in her vagina.

"Ohhhhh, CUM, AHHHHH!" shouted Jewel while feeling the fluids. Jaime tried to swallow the whole, but some of it was flowing down on his fluffy chest. When Jewel had finished cum Jaime licked the remains of her vagina and then wiped the sperm on his wing, which he later put into Jewel's beak. Jewel willingly licked white liquid, Jaime then licked her saliva from his wing.

"You have such a big one," said Jewel while observing Jaime's penis, which was lifted to the end.

"You want to feel it," Jaime asked seductively. Suddenly Jewel pulled Jaime into bed and sat down on him.

"You want to get rid of this pussy?" asked Jewel by showing her vagina for Jaime. Jaime was hypnotized by her leaking vagina.

"From the beginning I wanted it," said Jaime, dreamt of it. Jewel passionately kissed Jaime and put his penis into her vagina. Jewel began to move her wide hips to make the penis penetrate deeper.

"Oh!" Jewel moaned when she felt that the penis had penetrated the virgin membrane. From her vagina she started to cut blood, but she didn't care about it further by jumping on Jaime's body.

"Ohhhhh, you have a fantastic chuja, ohhhh!" shouted Jewel from minute to minute, jumping faster and faster on Jaime's body. Jaime moved his hips to make the penis drive faster and faster. Suddenly Jaime knocked Jewel over onto his bed, revealing his penis in Jewel's vagina.

"Oh, Jaime! "She moaned with delight Jewel feeling satisfaction with Jaime's movements. Jaime only smiled and then hammered almost the maximum speed of his cutter into Jewel's pussy. Suddenly Jaime laid his wings on Jewel's chest massaging them and squeezing them by the nipples.

"Ohhhh, well, pepper me ohhhhhh!" Jewel shouted with delight. After a few minutes of intense pepper Jaime felt a tingling sensation in his salary.

"Oh, Jewel, I will be Cum, can I...'.

"Jaime ohhhhh, cum in me! I don't have a mating period, so fill me!" shouted Jewel. Soon Jaime felt he had an orgasm.

"Ohhhhh, CUM! communicated Jaime. With his penis several sperm charges were fired, which were fired deep in the vagina of Jewel. Jaime took the penis out of his vagina and they kissed each other passionately. Jewel's vagina started dripping with Sperm, but it didn't bother anyone. After a hot kiss they separated and Jewel put her head on her chest and Jaime fell asleep.

"God, she's so awesome," said Jaime looking at her huge ass. He sighed and then fell asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Enemies**_

 _ **Notes by the author: The chapter begins when Jewel flies away from Blu through quarrels under the garage. Nico I Pedro don't follow her but stay in place.**_

Jewel was crying with sincere tears while flying. She fell in love with Blu, but when she heard that she hated this place she was broken. She didn't know what to do: go back to Blu or run away in an unknown direction to be alone. She wanted to be alone, so she chose the second option. Suddenly around her neck she felt cold claws, Nigel noticed.

"Let me go!" shouted Jewel, frightened.

"Let's fly to the carnival! Nigel answered with a sarcastic smile. Nigel headed for the parade, where Nigel's owners were, suddenly the white cockaddy suddenly disappeared his flight and then landed together with Jewel on a dark street, where there was only an empty container for rubbish. Before landing, Nigel left Jewel from a height of several meters to be stunned. Nigel took advantage of this opportunity and then nailed Jewel to the ground holding her neck.

"Nigel... What... You want to do me," asked Jewel when she realized what was going on.

"He wants to make sure you don't fly away anywhere," Nigel answered maliciously by pulling out his claw. Jewel watched with anxiety as Nigel wanted to hurt her wing so she couldn't fly, but Nigel hid his clutch back. Nigel began to look around Jewel's body. He observed her body with the greatest accuracy. He observed her slim figure, her round breasts, her crystalline eyes, her granite beak and finally her scabbard and large buttocks.

"What are you on the lookout for? Do it!" shouted with horror to Jewel. Nigel was still looking at her beautiful body.

"What, no... Excuse me...'. Nigel answered, leaving Jewel. Jewel was surprised to see Nigel's face, it was blurred.

"Everything OK," asked Jewel.

"Yes, just when I look at you...something...". Nigel answered the lost Nigel. Jewel bent her head and saw Nigel's penis, which was torturingly raised.

"Well, I think I know how I can help you. said Yevel seductively, approaching the cacad.

"How?" asked Nigel, surprised. Jewel got even closer to Nigel and embraced Nigel's penis with her right wing. She started to tongue the cheek of the cockato.

"Do you feel anything like that," asked Jewel while dragging Nigel's penis.

"Ohhhh, yes," Nigel answered. Jewel understood: Nigel was excited about Jewel's body.

"How do you want me to help you," Jewel said seductively.

"Help me," Nigel said whispering.

"Lie down," said Jewel. Nigel, with a smile on his bow, lay down as the female ordered. Jewel approached Nigel and after a while she stood over his beak.

"Jewel... What are you doing," asked Nigel, seeing Jewel's vagina.

"Eat Me" answered Jewel slowly sitting on his beak. Nigel embraced Jewel's waist and then pressed Jewel's buttocks to his face.

"Ohhhh Nigel, well! OHHHHH!" Jewel moaned when she felt Nigel's tongue around her vagina.

"She is so delicious... Sweet ...". Nigel thought when he felt the inside of Jewel. Nigel started to make round movements with his tongue inside Jewel's body to make her feel more pleasant.

"Ohhhhh, well, faster, ahhhhhhh, ohhhhhh!" started to excite Jewel with oral sex. Soon the vagina began to fly out mucus did not bother Nigel, on the contrary: he began to swallow a new supply of mucus with taste. With time Jewel started to massage Nigel's penis with his wing to make him feel satisfied as well.

"Ohhhhh" Nigel moaned while feeling Jewel's silky wings. Jewel soon felt that he would soon be cum.

"Ohhhhh, Nigel would soon be Cum!" communicated to Jewel, feeling that fluid was gathering in her vagina. Nigel, hearing the message, began to penetrate his tongue as deeply as possible to reach the deepest intimate place.

"Ohhhhhhh, CUM! OHHHHHH!" shouted Jewel, feeling that she wouldn't last any longer. From her vagina she started to shoot a white sperm which partly soiled the face of the white cockad. Nigel managed to swallow part of the ejaculation, but the pressure was so high that part of the sperm landed on his face. When Jewel had finished cum she descended from Nigel's head.

"Ohhhhh, Jewel, you're delicious," said Nigel by wiping his face with his wing and then licking the wing out of the sperm. Jewel suddenly approached him and then passionately kissed him. Their tongues were rubbing against each other, kissing each other for a few minutes when, unfortunately, they had to part due to lack of oxygen.

A thread of saliva was hanging between their beaks.

"You have a delicious tongue," said Nigel after the kiss.

"Oh, so do you like my tongue?" asked Yevel seductively. Nigel shamefully bowed his head. Jewel began to oblige his beak and then his face. After a while his face was covered with Jewel's saliva.

"Did you like it," asked Jewel. Nigel felt so excited about his face that his penis grew gradually.

"Ohhhh, yes" moaned Nigel excited. Jewel knelt down before Nigel and stared at Nigel's penis, which was constantly growing. Nigel felt uncomfortable, but could not refrain from erections.

"How do you like it?" Jewel giggled when she saw Nigel's penis, which was getting longer and longer. Without waiting, Jewel started to lick the genitalia of the white cockato.

"Ohhhh, yes, you're naughty," said Nigel, feeling the humid tongue on his eggs.

"I'm your whore" answered Jewel for a moment, interrupting to start sucking Nigel's penis a moment later. She put the penis deep in her throat and then started to move her head forward and backwards. Soon Nigel's entire penis was covered with Jewel's saliva.

"Ohhhhh, weirdly faster!" said Nigel, he demanded more emotion. He embraced Jewel's head with his wings and began to move it forward and backward more and more quickly. Jewel was excited about this movement, and soon Jewel herself was able to maintain the suction rate indicated. Soon Nigel felt he was going to be moored.

"Jewel, ohhhh...I'll be cum!" Nigel shouted, feeling he'd come.

"Ohhhhh, CUM! from Nigel's penis she started to shoot sperm that hit Jewel's beak. Jewel was happy to swallow a liquid that was salty and sticky. Jewel, to be sure, dragged her penis to make sure she wasn't waiting for even more sperm.

"You know you have a salty taste," asked Jewel when she got up from her knees.

"I hope my taste tastes good to you," Nigel answered. Jewel kissed him passionately, vomiting some of his sperm to taste it. Nigel was surprised but accepted the gift.

"Decide for herself" answered with a seductive tone Jewel disconnecting herself from the kiss. Nigel tasted his sperm, which was previously returned by a beautiful female.

"Sufficient... Salt" answered insecurely. Without answering, Jewel approached the wall in a provocative way and then leaned against it with her wings. She raised her tail and then showed her anus and vagina.

"Pepper me, pepper me like a bitch," said Jewel, showing her intimate parts. Nigel approached her and was enchanted by Jewel's beautiful bottom. Soon he put his wing to his anus and started to drive it into her duo.

"Sorry, Jewel, I always wanted to do it," said Nigel when he started to drive his wing into the Jewel ass.

"Ohhhhh, don't worry, ohhhh!" Jewel moaned while feeling the wing in her ass. Soon Nigel took the wing out of Jewel's ass. It was covered with liquids, and there was a small trace of her heap. He ate her and smiled.

"Your shit is awesome," said Nigel, swallowing the female shit.

"You ate my faeces" asked surprised Jewel, but she was also excited about it. Nigel started to push his penis into Jewel's vagina without saying anything.

"Ohhhhh, Nigel!" shouted Jewel feeling the penis in her vagina. Nigel began to gradually increase the female's feathering rate, Jewel's buttocks waved when he impetuously hammered the penis. Soon Nigel grabbed Jewel from below grabbing her hanging breasts, massaging them and squeezing them together.

"Ohhhh, Nigel, play with my boobs, ohhhhh!" Jewel shouted out enthused about this movement. Nigel smiled and started fucking Jewel at maximum speed.

It echoed when Nigel hammered his penis into Jewel's vagina. From the vagina Jewel began to flow fluids that fell on the floor. Soon they both felt that they would be cum.

"Ohhhhh, Nigel, I think I'll be... Cum!" shouted Jewel feeling orgasm.

"Ohhhhh, I too, ohhhhhh!" Nigel shouted. After a few minutes of moulting, Jewel and Nigel began to exchange liquids. The genetic fluid of the cockato got into Jewel's beautiful vagina, filling her womb with her Sperm. Jewel's ejaculation exploded on Nigel's chest, making his chest all sticky. Nigel gently took the penis out of Jewel's vagina, Jewel walked away from the wall, her pussy was all wet.

"Thank you Jewel" thanked Nigel. Without saying anything, Jewel passionately kissed Nigel in the beak and then kissed his penis.

"To the next time" said seductively Jewel when she flew away.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Jewel and Blu came to terms with each other and started to have passionate sex in the same street as Nigel and Jewel before. Jewel loved the sperm of both males, but she didn't know whose is better. Jewel proposed for Blu to Nigel to join them, Blu accepted the offer because he was once gay and pepper men. After a few days, the three met and started to have hot sex. Since then, the three have had sex almost every day while doing their offspring...

 _ **The chapter is at the request of ETS 2, I hope you liked it :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

At the beginning I wanted to add that I know. I know, I haven't published a chapter for a long time, for which I'm very sorry, but the last thing you would like to be in my place...

The chapter is an idea of RollingIce8103, enjoy reading!

* * *

 _ **"A caring aunt". (part 1)**_

One day Blu and Jewel had to leave their tribe for a few days to stay for a while alone.

"Carla, Bia and Tiago, for a few days we have to leave, at that time you will live with your aunt Mimi" said Jewel on the separation day. After these words Blu and Jewel flew in an unknown direction. Mimi was with this conversation, they generally stood in front of her house.

"Auntie, can I go to the court? I made an appointment with my friends on the ball!" asked Tiago when he remembered that he had an appointment to meet his friends.

"OK, fly. Come back before the west," said Mimi smiling. Tiago was drinking with his head and then he flew out of the nest.

"I'd like to observe those beautiful animals that are here," sighed Bia as she wanted to fly deep into the jungle to investigate other species of animals that she had never seen in Rio.

"So what are you waiting for? Fly," said Mimi encouragingly.

"I can't, I always fly with my dad or mother," said saddened Bia.

"You're so adult that you can go on your own explorations," Mimi said.

"Oh, really? Thanks to Auntie," said the exultant White as she flew away into the jungle.

Carla looked at her siblings who flew away when aunt Mimi approached her.

"We have to talk," said Mimi inviting Carle inside. Carla, a little surprised, entered the apartment. It was a really big apartment. Very spacious, modern apartment, definitely too big for one person. Mimi and Carla sat down on the sofa to talk.

"You were wondering if adults are having fun," asked Mimi.

"Sure not, adults don't know how to play," said Carl in one sentence.

"They are having fun, they only have... Other games", Mimi answered while approaching Carla.

"For example," said Mimi. she answered Carla. Mimi suddenly kissed Carle by pressing her tongue into Carla's mouth. Carla was surprised, but when she felt her aunt's warm tongue she reciprocated the kiss. It was a long kiss, their tongues rubbed against each other and they could feel the flavours of their tongues.

"You want to have fun," Mimi asked the seductive Mimi when they disconnected from the kiss. Mimi, moving her wing towards Carla's intimate zones, a moment later Mimi embraced Carla's large buttock with her wing.

"Yes, I want to play like an adult," Carla answered, enjoying the kiss she had with her aunt.

"Come after me" answered Mimi as she entered the bedroom. Carla obediently marched behind her aunt. Soon they both found themselves in a large bedroom with a bed for two or three people.

"Lie down," said Mimi in a sweet tone. Carla was a little embarrassed to lie down on the bed and lay down on a soft mattress.

"Surely you want it," she asked Mimi for the last time. Carla, speaking nothing, kissed her aunt by pushing her tongue to her mouth. Carla pushed her tongue all the way to Mimi's throat. After a kiss, Mimi descended to start biting and licking Carla's sweet neck.

"Oh, it's tickling!" Carla started laughing. Mimi started to gently lick Carla's chest with her warm tongue and then started kissing her.

"Smile* is a grace!" Carl's moaning feeling delicate kisses. Mimi, hearing her words, speeded up giving her hot kisses. Soon Mimi disappeared even more to kiss her plump and sexy belly.

"She has such a sexy stomach" thought Mimi licking her greasy sweet belly. Mimi started licking it and massaging it with her wings at the same time. Carla laughed even more, but started to feel a little orgasm in a sense. Mimi started kissing Carla's belly, Carla tried to put her left wing to her vagina to start rubbing her, but Mimi stopped her saying "I'll do that, I'll love it". Mimi got up and started to look at her work so far. Almost all of Carla's body was covered with her saliva, Carla was flushed, her vagina began to run away with a colourless liquid. Mimi approached Carla's head, pulled out her tongue and her saliva slowly fell on Carla's face. Carla swallowed a saliva which partly went straight into her open beak.

"It's time to get to the next level," said Mimi seductively.

"Nex...'. Carla did not manage to finish because Mimi passionately kissed her. Their tongues rubbed against each other, tasted each other. Mimi was quite aggressive in a kiss, she tried to push her tongue into Carla's throat, she managed to do it for a moment, and then she took her tongue out of Carla's beak sensually.

"Oh, please continue," Carla moaned when they separated after the kiss, and the only thing they had in common was nothing of saliva, which was interrupted after a while.

"You will feel like in heaven", Mimi answered, leaning down to Carla's legs. Mimi took Carla's claws into her wings and then she started to oblige them to clean them from dirt.

"Mmm, oh!" Carla moaned when she felt that her claws were covered with saliva. Soon Mimi started to put her claws into her beak to feel the salty taste in her esophagus. After thorough cleaning, Mimi focused on Carla's vagina, which was covered with mucus.

"She has a beautiful pussy!" she dreamt of Mimi seeing Carla's vagina. Mimi approached the intimate part of Carla and started to massage her with her wing.

"Mmmm, well!" Carla moaned when she felt the warmth of Mimi's wings on her vagina. Mimi started to accelerate massively, she wanted to hear Carla's exhausted voice.

"Mmmm, ohhhhh, ahhhhh!" Carla started moaning, feeling more and more pleasure from second to second. After a few minutes, Mimi stopped massaging the pussy, from which the liquid was flowing onto the bed.

"Get ready for the best," said excited Mimi.

"She didn't manage to finish Carla because Mimi put her beak on Carla's vagina, liquefying the liquid from her intestines. Mimi in Carla's vagina started to make oval movements with her tongue and started to drive it deeper and deeper in order to feel more of Carla's sexy body.

"Ohhhhh, ahhhhh, faster ahhhhhh!" demanded Carla while feeling the Mimi tongue in her vagina. Carla put her wings on Mimi's head and pressed her to her vagina. Mimi was excited about Carla's movement so she started to make more and more dynamic movements with her tongue to satisfy the girl.

"Ohhhhh, ahhhh, well!" started shouting with Carl's pleasure. Mimi started to release her saliva into Carla's vagina, which mixed with Carla's fluid.

"Ohhhh, I feel something, I think I'll be a Cum! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" Carla shouted, feeling the tingling in her pussy. Mimi, hearing it, dissolved her beak while waiting for the liquid. Soon Carla wasn't able to withstand with pleasure, Carla shouted "Ohhhh, CUM! Then her fluids fired directly into Mimi's beak, which by squeezing her head swallowed a whole white, sticky genetic fluid that tasted like the perfect mango that fired into Mimi's beak from the vagina of a lovely girl.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Auntie care (part 2)**_

After swallowing Carla's cargo, Mimi took the beak out of Carla's vagina and smiled towards her.

"You liked it," she asked Mimi in a sweet tone, with a white liquid leaking from her beak.

"Oh, yes! Carl's moaning still felt the pleasure of ejaculation.

"Maybe you want to get revenge," she suggested to Mimi lying down in front of Carla, massaging her vagina. Carla approached Mimi without saying anything and kissed her in the beak. A long and passionate kiss during which the tongues of both girls met caused Mimi's first erotic pleasure. After the kiss was separated between their beaks, a thread of saliva was formed.

"Mmmmm" moaned Mimi after the kiss. Carla only smiled and went down a bit to kiss her aunt's neck. Carla gave her short and dynamic kisses all around her neck. Soon Carla started to put her saliva on her neck.

"Hah, it's tickling!" said Mimi, feeling her kisses on her neck. Carla, after having trimmed her aunt's neck, descended even further to kiss Mimi's chest. Carla took out her tongue and started to face Mimi's chest. Soon Carla started kissing her cage and massaging her with a seductive movement.

"Oh, your tongue is so hot, oh!" moaned Mimi feeling Carla's hot tongue on her chest, and feeling a hot massage.

"Mmmm, it's time to go to her sweet belly!" she thought with satisfaction as she descended to Mimi's belly. Carla initially embraced him with her wings and then released her tongue on him. Carla initially only bore him, but when she felt his sweet taste she immediately began to give him delicate kisses.

"Smile* oh, it's really sticks!" said Mimi when she felt the kisses on her stomach. Then Carla let go of her saliva in order to grow on Mimi's sweet belly. Soon most of Mimi's body was covered with Carla's saliva.

"It's time for the best! said excited Carla, lowering down the lowest to stand face to face with Mimi's vagina.

"Oh, yes!" moaned Mimi with delight. When Carla was about to touch her vaginal tongue, Mimi suddenly stopped moving her head away.

"But first turn around," Carla ordered.

"But after...". Suddenly Carla kissed Mimi, silencing her. Mimi, feeling Carla's hot tongue in her beak, stopped trying all resistance, so according to the order she turned, revealing her large buttocks.

"What a beautiful buttock!" she thought with Carl's satisfaction when she saw the plump buttocks. Carla approached her head towards the Mimi buttocks and started to kiss them gently and caress with her wings, making oval movements with them.

"Oh, yes!" moaned Mimi, feeling the sweet beak of Carla on her buttocks. With time Carla began to oblige her buttocks to be completely covered with her saliva. After a few minutes of licking, Mimi's entire ass was in Carla's saliva. Carla began to squeeze both buttocks towards each other.

"Oh, yes, mmmmmm well!" began to moan with Mimi's pleasure. Carla gave some spanking for Mimi to make her feel more satisfied.

"Ohhhhh, very well!" praised Mimi when she felt a few strokes on her big ass. Carla focused on the part between her buttocks. Carla watched this deep place with fascination. After a while Carla lowered her head to put her tongue into the anus.

"Ohhhhh, well, ahhhhh!" moaned Mimi when she experienced this feeling. She never had any language in her ass, it was her first time. With every moment Carla was speeding up the making of a licking lick, and she was driving her tongue deeper and deeper.

"Ohhhhh, Mmmm, yes, faster!" she moaned Mimi begging for more. Carla suddenly stopped licking Mimi's anus, the only thing she did was to put her saliva on her ass. Carla rubbed her on the entire surface of her ass. Carla told her to lie down on her back again, Mimi did what she wanted.

"Mimi" said with a quiet, seductive voice of Carl.

"Yes," she asked Mimi.

"I love you" whispered Carl and then she gradually began to approach Mimi's head.

Mimi replied, "I'm also you," and then the kiss came again. Currently, a vaginal mucus was leaking from both women, which fell on the mattress and mixed with each other. After several minutes of kissing Carl and Mimi had to disconnect due to lack of oxygen.

"Let's go to the highest stage of the game," said Carla, lowering all the way to Mimi's vagina, which was massaged by Mimi.

"Oh yes, eat me!" she moaned with Mimi's pleasure, while Carla put two feathers from her wing into Mimi's vagina for the first time. "Mmmm her vagina is so warm!" she thought with Carla's fascination when she felt the warm vagina of Mimi.

"Oh, yes, ohhhhh!" she started to feel the orgasm of Mimi, who was slowly coming. Carla smiled without saying anything and then she started to drive her feathers faster into the scabbard to hear her aunt's squeezed sound.

"Ohh, yes, faster, ahhhh!" shouted to Mimi with delight, feeling the dynamic fingers. At one point, Carla stopped doing what she was doing to eject her tongue and start licking her aunt's wet vagina.

"Ohhhhh, Ahhhh!" moaned Mimi feeling Carla's hot tongue inside herself.

"Mmm, her scabbard is so sweet!" she thought with fascination when she knocked her tongue into the scabbard Mimi. Carla started to make various movements with her tongue, just to satisfy her partner. She hammered her tongue deeper and deeper and made more and more dynamic movements with it.

"Oh, faster, ahhhhh! Almost!" shouted Mimi, feeling the tingling in the vagina. Carla, hearing it, pushed her tongue as deep as she could, and licked out all the vaginal walls as soon as she could.

"Ahhhhhh, CUM!" suddenly shouted Mimi and several powerful streams of sperm were fired from her vagina. This was Carla's first time, so part of the fluid fell on Carla's still hot body. Carla breathed with relief just as much as Mimi whose face was covered with a blush.

"Oh, And how do you like the fun of adults," she asked Mimi seductively. Carla kissed Mimi without saying anything.

"Yes, auntie, these games are much better! confirmed Carla, and Mimi smiled.

"This liquid has fallen partly on me," Carla noticed white spots on her blue feathers.

Mimi wiped the sperme off her wing without saying anything and placed it in the beak of Carla.

"Tastes" she asked Mimi seductively. Carla was happy to lick out all the sperm that was on her aunt's wing.

"Yes, aunt, only your sperm is so good," said Carla, swallowing the rest of the sperm.

"Thank you for loving" she answered Mimi and then made a quick kiss for Carla. Carla blushed red without saying anything.

"A little of this liquid was left on the mattress," Carla noticed, looking at small puddles of sperm.

"Don't worry, the loved one will solve it if you want to go and fly," Mimi answered.

"Oh, thank you," said Carla and she fled out of the nest, not knowing that a thread of mucus is formed from her vagina.

"He is awesome," thought Mimi as she watched Carla fly away. Mimi looked at the small sperm puddles, which were located almost all over the bed. Mimi looked at them,

and then she willingly started to clean them by liquefying them with taste.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Carla and Mimi started to have sex almost every day, explaining themselves in cooking lessons. Mimi and Carla fell in love with each other so much that Carla often stayed overnight at Mimi's home. The two ladies led a happy life in which they experienced a decent dose of orgasm every day...


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter is on request from Jaime64Games, enjoy reading!**_

* * *

 _ **"The best teacher".**_

One day Blu went on an expedition with Bia because he was supposed to teach her something very important in the life of an adult.

"What do you want to teach me," said Bia, who was curious about what Blu smiled at.

"You'll find out in your time" answered Blu with a smile on his beak. Blu and Bia needed quite a big hollow to learn, where they could start learning.

"Oh, this one here will be okay," said the excited Blu when he found a large and warm hole. Blu and Bia went inside to look around the property. They realized that the nest is very versatile and even bigger from the inside, which made Blu very happy.

"Can I certainly do it? After all, it's my daughter and I have a wife...". Blu wondered when he was supposed to "teach" her. Blu looked at his daughter, who stood behind him, all the doubts were gone.

So, "Love, do you want to learn a certain process in adult life?" Blu asked himself gently.

"Yes, but what would that be?" asked Bia, because Bia was a very interesting girl, which made Blu even more happy.

"Tell me if you were wondering how children are made," Blu asked.

"Yes, that's a very fascinating question!" she answered with immediate curiosity from Bia. Suddenly Blu passionately kissed his daughter in the beak. Blu pushed his tongue into his daughter's beak, but when Bia felt her father's warm tongue she reciprocated the kiss, rubbing her tongue against her father's tongue. It was a long kiss, because the two-minute kiss was disconnected because their lungs were short of oxygen.

"Wow, it was amazing...". Bia moaned with delight when the kiss was torn apart, and a saliva was hanging between her and Blu's beak.

"I want to show you much more. But do you want it," asked Blu to make sure that Bia would also want it.

"Yes, I want more. She answered Bia and then kissed her father again. Blu was surprised, but he gladly reciprocated the kiss, his wing slid down to the area around Bia's hips.

"Please, lie down Bia" asked Blu after the kiss, Bia accepted the order with a smile. Seeing Bia's body, Blu was excited and his penis slowly rose to the top.

"Daddy, your...". Bia was supposed to pay attention, but she was silenced by her father, who put one of the feathers on Bia's beak.

"I know, loving, you are beautiful, that's why she's so excited. said Blu smiling.

"Open Bia's legs" said Blu, Bia with some shame opened her legs. Blu was excited to watch his daughter's vagina.

"Surely she's delicious!" Blu thought when he noticed that Bia had become a little blushed. Blu smiled and lay down in front of Bia's vagina.

"You are ready for the first stage," asked Blu, Bia waved her head affirmatively. Blu smiled again and then he started playing. He put two pens into Bia's vagina to warm her up.

"Oh, Dad" moaned surprised Bia, but she also enjoyed it. Blu continued to massage his vagina without interruption, rubbing it slowly at first, torturing. However, with time he started to rub it faster and faster. Soon Blu stopped massaging his daughter's vagina, from his vagina he started a stream of mucus, which was thick. Suddenly Blu approached his head towards the pussy, after which he began to dictate it with his tongue.

"Oh, but dad! Stay," Bia suddenly said when Blu stopped doing licking.

"But dad, I do it... You know...". Bia started insecurely, but Blu kissed her passionately sharing his language.

"Oh, daughter, it's not only for that, that's the way you grew up," said Blu, and then he bent down to Bia's feet again to continue licking. Blu pierced the tongue into Bii's vagina, obliging her around her. Blu initially made slow revolutions, and lazily hammered the tongue.

"Oh, well, faster! Oh, well, faster!" begged Bia, and the action gained momentum. Blu began to drive his tongue faster and deeper into Bia's vagina, which meant that Bia involuntarily had to let go of the groans that stimulated Blu's mouth.

"Oh, faster, well, yes! Oh, faster, well, yes!" she soon shouted Bia, delighted, feeling her father's hot tongue in her vagina. The vagina began with the vaginal mucus. Soon Blu tried to oblige the vagina of Bia, which was a real paradise for him.

"Ohhhh, Dad, something I feel that something is coming from Ahhhh!" shouted Bia, Blu realized that Bia would soon have an orgasm. Suddenly Bia's vagina gushed out of her sperm, which had partly penetrated Blu's mouth and partly onto his face. When Blu swallowed his daughter's fluid, he was happy to taste her fluid.

"She's so sweet," he thought enthusiastically. Bia was lying in front of Blu with her wings open out of admiration.

"I liked it" asked Blu knowing what the answer would be. Bia was moaning for a few more seconds because of her first orgasm.

"Oh, yes!" she said between the moans of Bia. Blu wiped Bia's sperm partially from his face to give it to his daughter. He put the dirty wing into Bia's beak, Bia licked what her father put in when Blu took out the wing, Bia swallowed her liquid with disgust.

"Tastes terribly," she cast Bia, Blu laughed a little.

"The girls don't like their sperm. Jewel didn't like her either" answered Blu.

"Do you want to go to the next level" asked Blu, Bia eagerly waved her head affirmatively.

"At first it may hurt a little," Blu warned, but Bia did not lose energy. Blu put his already maximally straightened penis to Bia's vagina. After a few moments of meditation Blu finally put his penis into his daughter's vagina.

"I'm going to fuck my own daughter," he thought enthusiastically about Blu.

"Ah!" moaned Bia when Blu started to push his penis slowly into the vagina of Bii. Soon Bia lost her virginity, and her vagina started cutting blood.

"Dad, like a tailor," said Bia, a little scared, but Blu reassured her with a passionate and long kiss.

"Calmly Bia, this is only your virgin membrane, she will soon pass. he repulsed Blu, stop pushing for a moment, and a moment later start pushing with more and more force.

"Oh" moaned Bia when she felt the strength of her father.

"Ohhhh well, ahhhh!" started moaning with Bia's pleasure, Blu hearing the delicate voice of his daughter began to push faster and faster, under the influence of her moaning. Soon Bia's vagina was again used to shoot fluids, which landed on Blu's chest.

"Ohhhhh!" moaned at the same time as she suffered an orgasm. Blu also felt that in a few moments he would be moaning. After a few moments Blu was pushing with maximum power while wheezing.

"Oh, Bia, you will soon feel something special", Blu moaned this time when he announced that he would be moaning soon.

"Ohhhhh, ahhhhh!" encouraged Bia Blu to continue pushing with her gruchots.

"Ah, Bia, CUM, Oh!" suddenly shouted Blu when from his penis she fired sperm directly into Bii's vagina, which was all wet. Bia felt her father's hot liquid in her body, which seemed to be an incredible feeling.

"Ohhhhh, daddy...". She sighed Bia, but Blu passionately kissed her by sharing his tongue. Bia couldn't resist her father's language, which was hot, she reciprocated the kiss by sharing her sweet saliva, which tasted like the most degenerate mango.

"Oh, Bia, I love you," said Blu when he finished gushing with Sperm.

"Oh, I also moaned you," Bia moaned while still feeling her father's penis in her vagina.

"Dad, I'm tired, can we fall asleep here," asked Bia, Blu answered positively.

"Of course, can I have a penis in your juicy vagina?" asked Blu, Bia answered him with a hot kiss.

"Yes, I want to feel more of your hot sperm. Bia answered and Blu smiled at it. Blu lay down on Bia, pressed his penis harder into her vagina, for which he heard her sweet voice. The sperm that was on the body of Blu connected his body with the body of Bia by sticking to her.

"I love you," said Blu.

"I love you," said Bia, they kissed each other for the last time, sharing their saliva and then they both fell asleep.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Blu lowered himself to Bii five times during sleep. Bia had eight orgasms during sleep. When they woke up, their bodies were whole in the sperm. They both decided to lick each other's bodies. Blu began to oblige Bia's body, who at the same time was cleansing Blu's nuclei from the white liquid. Soon they started to share their sperm in their mouths, trying their tastes. When they finished enjoying themselves, Blu last time moved his daughter in dupe, so that she could feel this feeling in her anus. When Blu filled his daughter's anus with his sperm, they both decided to return home. During the flight Blu watched Bii's buttocks, which waved. After arriving home, they met Jewel, who was waiting for them. They decided to reveal the truth about what had happened. Jewel forgave that her husband had sex with his daughter because she expected it. Blu and Bia had three children. Two males and one female. Lukas, Sam and Lily. When they were mature enough, they also had sex with each other.


	11. Chapter 11

The chapter starts after the events in Rio 2. Enjoy reading!

* * *

 _ **"Son**_

One night in the Amazon, when everyone was asleep, Jewel woke up, unable to fall asleep. She had a great desire for sex, but she didn't want to wake up Blu, who was tired all day long because he took care of the children himself. In order to satisfy her intimate desires she wanted to go to the bathroom. (The Blu family moved to an apartment, specially reserved for them). Jewel stood up silently from her bed and then followed the corridor to reach the bathroom where she wanted to masturbate. Suddenly, from one of the rooms, the sounds of pleasure were heard.

"Oh, faster, ah!" silent moans arrived. Jewel realized that these moans came from Tiago's room, which intrigued her very much.

"Is my son masturbating?" thought Jewel, she decided to go in the direction of the sounds. Soon Jewel stood in front of Tiago's room, looked through the slightly ajar door and saw Tiago masturbating and moaning quietly.

"Oh, almost" whispered with Tiago's delight, massaging his penis at maximum speed. Suddenly Tiago saw his mother next to the door, which terrified him very much.

"Oh, mom, why are you not sleeping yet?" asked Tiago, quickly switching off the porn on her smartphone and hiding her erect penis under the duvet. Jewel went to bed without saying anything and sat down on it.

"Show your phone" ordered Jewel, Tiago shamefully showed his phone. Jewel looked at the last pages, several dozen porn films.

"You've mastered your son," asked Jewel. Tiago was shamefully buzzing with his head.

"Sorry," he said after a short while of silence. Jewel started to giggle quietly.

"I was just going to the bathroom to masturbate," said Jewel with a smile.

"Really? But why are you telling me this?" asked Tiago, surprised. Jewel took Tiago's penis under the duvet and started to move it sideways. Tiago felt uncomfortable, but did nothing.

"I can give you something that masturbation will never give you," said Jewel with a greedy smile. Jewel started to squeeze and move the penis up and down, Tiago felt the erections again, so he accepted his mother's offer.

"ekhm... Okay" said Tiago, and Jewel's face became blush. Jewel pulled the duvet off Tiago's body, revealing his penis, which was erect. Jewel started massaging him up and down and circling his wing around his tip. Soon Jewel stopped massaging him with her wing and then she lowered her head to his penis.

"Mom, what you...". said Tiago, but Jewel released her tongue on the tip of Tiago's penis. Jewel's saliva was slowly floating on his penis, Jewel put the penis in her beak, and then she started to drive it deeper and deeper.

"Oh, mom...". Tiago moaned when he felt his mother's sweet tongue on his penis. Jewel, hearing his groaning, smiled, then began to eject his penis from his mouth, and then penetrate him deeper and deeper again. Tiago was breathing faster and faster, feeling his penis covered with his mother's saliva. Jewel was sucking his penis faster and deeper and deeper into her throat. Soon Tiago began to feel the tingling in his penis, which could mean that soon there would be a Cum.

"Oh, mum, I'll be Cum!" shouted Tiago when she fired a hot sperm on Jewel's face from his penis. Jewel was happy to accept the charge that her son had given her for her. Jewel's face was all white from the liquid, rubbed her face with her wing, and then she began to lick sperm. After a short while Jewel licked her wing out of the sperm, tasting the Tiago seed with taste.

"You know that you taste a little bit sour," asked Jewel seductively as she approached her son.

"Oh really?" asked surprised Tiago. Suddenly Jewel kissed Tiago passionately putting her tongue into his mouth. Tiago was surprised, but when he felt his mother's whirling tongue was tempted to reciprocate the kiss. Tiago put his tongue into Jewel's beak, licking her beak from the inside. After several seconds of the Passionate kiss, Jewel and Tiago split, and a thread of saliva was hanging between their beaks.

"Oh, you're kissing great," Tiago praised her when they separated from the kiss.

"I know, Blu also said so", Jewel giggles herself, blushing.

"Now you'll hang me a favour," Jewel said seductively, and then she rose.

"What do I do" asked Tiago, Jewel started to sit on her son's head without saying anything.

"Eat me...". Jewel moaned, then her vagina touched Tiago's beak. Tiago was surprised, but Jewel started licking his vagina.

"Oh, yes, well, ah!" Jewel moaned while feeling Tiago's hot tongue in her vagina. Tiago began to push his tongue into his mother's vagina and then he made round movements in her.

"Ohhhhh, faster, deeper, aghhhh!" excited Jewel shouted, feeling Tiago's language goes further and further. Soon from his vagina Jewel started a vaginal mucus, which fell partly into Tiago's beak and partly into his face. Tiago could feel the sweet mucus that Jewel had.

"Mmmm is so delicious...". Tiago thought he couldn't wait for her to ejaculate.

"Ohhhhh, I'll be Cum in a moment" communicated to Jewel, who couldn't resist Tiago's powerful pleasure for her. When Tiago heard it, he hammered his language as strongly and quickly as possible, so that Jewel could have the best possible orgasm.

Ohhhhh, CUM! "At one point, Jewel shouted, and from her vagina she fired a sperm that was fully in the Tiago's beak. Tiago took all the liquid that his mother gave him.

"Mmm her sperm is so warm... And sweet...". Tiago thought when his mother was leaving his body. Jewel descended from Tiago's body and giggled when she saw her son breathing deeply.

"You liked it," asked Jewel smiling.

"It was amazing...". he sighed to Tiago, still excited that he ate his mother. Jewel, walking around, kissed Tiago passionately sharing her tongue.

"It's time to get to the highest level...". said Jewel, which Tiago was surprised at.

"What do you mean," asked Tiago, and Jewel bent down to reveal her large buttocks.

"Pepper me," said Jewel, and she showed her vagina. Tiago's eyes opened wide when he saw Jewel's vagina. Tiago got up from his bed and walked up to his mother, who was already prepared to moult.

"Pepper me like a freak," said Jewel, with Tiago gently putting his penis into his mother's vagina.

"Oh," Jewel moaned when she felt the penis. Tiago smiled gently and then slowly began to push him into his mother's vagina.

"Ohh, well, yes!" praised Jewel, after which Tiago began to push with increasing force. Tiago began to put his entire penis into Jewel's vagina and watched with excitement as Jewel disappeared into his body. Jewel felt a lot of satisfaction because she finally felt a different penis than the Blu penis.

"Ohhhhh, faster, ohhhh!" Jewel moaned, after which Tiago responded by knocking the penis faster and faster into her mother's womb. Soon Tiago began to push the maximum speed, which was an incredible pleasure for Jewel.

"Ah, CUM" shouted Jewel, after which her sperm soiled Tiago's penis and his chest feathers. Tiago, feeling the hot sperm on his body, also started to feel the tingling in his penis, which signalled that he would soon be cum.

"Oh, I will soon be Cum...". Tiago moaned loudly, to which Jewel also answered him moaning out of pleasure.

"Oh, filled me, Ah!" shouted Jewel, Tiago smiled and pushed his penis as deep as possible.

"Oh, CUM!" shouted to Tiago when his semen spilled into Jewel's vagina.

"Ah," Jewel shouted, feeling the sperm of her son in her womb. Tiago was filling his mother's vagina for a few seconds, then after a few seconds the orgasm ended and he pulled his penis out of his vagina.

"Oh, it was amazing!" sighed Tiago, it was all red. Jewel giggled and then kissed her son passionately.

"I know, I love you," said Jewel after the kiss.

"I love you, mum". He told Tiago when his mother left his room.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Jewel did not get pregnant during the mating season, but this did not stop them from having sexual intercourse. Jewel decided that one night she would have sex with Blu and another night with Tiago. Soon during one night, Jewel realized that she was pregnant again...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Well, uh... I know, it took a while... but it is! So enjoy reading Nightfly123 and RIO2lover100!**_

* * *

 _ **French love**_

One day, Bia decided to go to the club to have fun. In the meantime, her family went to Rafael and Eva to celebrate their children's birthday. Bia tried to find a dancing partner for several minutes, but each male stayed with the female, or were just occupied.

"She will not dance with anyone..." Bia thought sadly when she sat down at the table. Soon unexpectedly, Bia was approached by an adult, charming scarlet parrot, who smiled cordially at the girl.

"Would you like to dance?" asked the parrot Bia. Bia was happy to accept the offer, and then they both went to the dance floor to do their first dance.

"What's your name?" asked Bia during the dance.

"I'm Alondra, nice to meet you," said Alondra. Bia giggled when she heard the pronunciation of her new friend.

"You're talking funny," she giggled at Bia, and Alondra wasn't surprised at the Commentary.

"It's my French accent", Alondra replied, showing off her accent, making Bia laugh.

"I'm Bia" introduced herself to Bia when she ended up laughing. The two parrots became very fond of each other while dancing, started talking to each other, and started laughing at their jokes. Bia was happy to finally find a good partner to dance with. Soon both parrots got bored with dancing and decided to rest by sitting at the nearby table. Soon Bia came up with a dazzling idea.

"Maybe you would like to come to me? I live not far from here," suggested Bia, and Alondra was a little surprised. She didn't expect that after such a short acquaintance she would be invited home.

"Well... Um... All in all, we can, why not," said Alondra, after which both parrots left the club. During the flight, Alondra secretly looked at Bia's vagina, to her surprise she was slightly wet.

"Is she excited?" thought the intrigued Alondra when she watched the intimate part of Bia. After 10 minutes of flight, Bia and Alondra reached a huge hole.

"Do you live here?" asked Alondra, surprised, and Bia nodded with the movement of her head. They both went inside. Alondra was impressed, the size of Bia's house. The house was divided into four bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom, all on one floor. Alondra sat down on the couch and watched the apartment with curiosity. Soon she saw Bia, who was standing at the entrance to one of the bedrooms.

"Come on," Bia said seductively when she entered the building. Alondra, slightly surprised, followed the blue parrot. When she went inside she was surprised because she saw Bia lying on the bed and massaging her vagina.

"What was... Do you?" Alondra asked. Bia, not saying anything, approached the scarlet parrot and passionately kissed it, sharing her tongue. Alondra was surprised, but after a while she reciprocated the kiss by sharing her tongue as well. The two girls had the pleasure of exchanging their saliva. Alondra embraced the Body of Mary with one wing, initially massaging her back, then her tail, and finally touching her buttocks. When this happened, the girls separated from the kiss, but Alondra continued to hold Bia's ass.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she tried to explain herself to Alondra, but Bia immediately broke up for her, kissing her passionately sticking her tongue in.

"It's okay... That's what she wants from you," said seductively Bia, adding the second wing of Alondra to her second buttock. Alondra felt excited, she wanted to spoil Bia as much as possible.

"All right, darling, lie down on the bed," she whispered in Bia Alondra's ear. Bia nodded quietly, then in a seductive motion (she moved her hips) she lay down on the bed, spreading her legs. Alondra was enchanted by Bia's beautiful vagina. Alondra also climbed onto the bed, coming up and stopping between Bia's legs.

"Are you sure?" she asked Alondra insecurely. In response, Bia once again kissed Alondra passionately, pushing her tongue forward to her beak and licked its walls from the inside out.

"Mmm, you have delicious saliva," said seductively Alondra, enjoying the hot taste of Bia's saliva. Alondra descended a few centimetres to have her head opposite Bia's vagina.

"Eat me" whispered passionately to Bia. Alondra nodded her head and started to act.

Alondra looked again at Bia's vagina, noticed that the feathers around her are already a little bit moist, so the girl is already excited. Alondra came closer and closer to her vagina and then stabbed her tongue into it.

"Ohhhhhh, yes!" Bia moaned with delight when she felt Alondra's hot language in her private part.

I want to hear more of her groans," thought Alondra, "and then she took out her tongue for a moment so that she could drive it in faster and harder.

"Ohhhhh, good!" praised Bia. Alondra was more and more motivated with every groaning of Bia, so she started to play with Bia's vagina. She moved her tongue around the vaginal walls and her saliva mixed with the girl's fluids.

"Ohhhhhh, ahhhh!" she screamed more and more loudly Bia, feeling more and more tingling around the intimate zones. Alondra tried her best to get her tongue to the deepest parts of the girl's body. The feathers around her vagina were getting wetter and wetter, and Alondra was so excited that she started to massage her vagina with her left wing to enjoy doubles.

"Mmmmmmm!" Alondra moaned in Bia's vagina when she started doing it. After a few minutes of licking Bia started to feel a very strong tingling sensation in her vagina, which could only mean one thing.

"Oh, I'm about to cum, oh!" communicated Bia. Alondra, hearing this news, immediately accelerated, piercing her tongue as fast and as hard as she could, so that only Bia could feel as much satisfaction as possible.

"Ohhh, CUM!" screamed Bia with an orgasm. When Bia's orgasm came, Alondra opened her mouth wide so that the girl's fluids could go straight to her beak. In spite of her movement, Bia's sticky fluids were partly in her beak and partly in her face.

"ah... You are amazing," said Bia between deep breaths. Alondra swallowed the fluids ignoring the ones on her head. She got up lying down next to Bia.

"Thank you," said Alondra, gently blushing. Bia slowly bent her head towards Alondra to kiss her, but she leaned back, which surprised her.

"Is there something wrong?" said Bia.

"It's a little strange..." Alondra replied.

"What is it?" asked Bia.

"We've only known each other for a few hours... And we love each other... What did your parents say about it?" said Alondra.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I love you," said Bia, bending towards Alondra again.

"You know I love you too," replied Alondra with a smile and then kissed Bia, sharing her tongue and saliva. It was a long kiss in which Bia ruled decisively and aggressively pushed her tongue. Alondra was surprised that such a little girl is so brave, but she liked it very much.

"You know you owe me a favor," said Alondra in a seductive way.

Bia replied, "I know," and her wing started moving towards Alondra's vagina. After a while the wing reached the place where it was supposed to reach. At first Bia slowly massaged Alondra's vagina.

"You are already wet" whirled Bia, feeling the wet vagina. Alondra nodded and blushed slightly. Bia gradually started to increase the speed of vaginal masking so that Alondra could feel more satisfied.

"Oh, ahhhhhh!" Alondra began to moan under the influence of the pleasure that Bia created with her wing. White stopped massaging after a few minutes and Alondra lost her sense of pleasure and was surprised.

"Why..." she tried to tell Alondra, but suddenly two feathers from Bia's wing fell into her vagina.

"Ohhhhh!" she moaned at Alondra's feeling. Bia licked her lips with pleasure and then started to stick her feathers into Alondra's vagina.

"Ohhhhhh, ahhhh!" she started to make the sounds of Alondra's delight with a short moment. Bia decided to go to a higher level, which made her add another pen to the intimate part of Alondra.

"God, how good this is!" shouted Alondra with great satisfaction.

"I know it," said the seductive White, putting on her feathers faster and faster. The feathers around the vagina were getting wetter and the vaginal mucus was flowing down on Bia's feathers.

"Ohhhhhh, harder!" Alondra screamed at some point. Bia smiled and put in four feathers together.

"Ohhhhh!" Alondra screamed, feeling four feathers inside her. White was hitting at maximum speed, reaching as deep as possible into Alondra's vagina, so that she could feel as much pleasure as possible. Soon Alondra felt a tingling sensation in her vagina, which could only mean one thing.

"I'll be Cum!" communicated Alondra. When she heard this, Bia stopped inserting feathers for a moment to put her beak to Alondra's vagina. Bia additionally licked Alondra's vagina from the inside to make her feel the greatest pleasure.

"Ahhhh, CUM!" Alondra screamed, feeling her orgasm. All the sticky white liquid fired directly into Bia's beak. White when she received the fluid she showed it by opening her beak and then swallowed it.

"You're sweet," said Bia when she evaluated Alondra's sperm.

"Do you like it?" asked Alondra seductively.

I wish I could taste it every day," she also replied in the seductive tone of Bia. They were both lying on the bed now looking at the ceiling. From time to time Alondra touched Bia's vagina and wiped her.

"I love you," said Bia, licking the sides of Alondra's beak. Alondra began to lick Bia's whole face so that it was all in her saliva.

"I love you too," said Alondra when Bia's face was covered in her saliva.

Bia giggled and then jumped on Alondra's body smiling.

"Ready to go to the highest level?" asked willingly Bia.

"With you," said Alondra in a seductive way. Bia and Alondra kissed each other passionately once again and then Bia came down from Alondra's body. A moment later, Bia lay down opposite Alondra, unfolding her legs to reveal her beautiful and wet vagina. Alondra also spread her legs and then slowly moved toward Bia as she approached her.

"Are you sure you want this?" she asked Alondra one last time to be sure.

"Of course it is... But don't make me wait any longer and let's do it..." said determined Bia, looking forward to having sexual contact with her new "friend".

"Okay, I won't upset you, sweetheart," Alondra replied with a slight giggle and then she got even closer to Bia. Bia was breathing faster and faster, every second was like a minute for her, time was running out. Finally, Alondra moved so close that her vagina touched Bia's vagina. Both girls moaned with delight, the touch of their private parts immediately gave them incredible satisfaction.

"ohhhhhhh, very well, ah!" Bia moaned louder than Alondra.

"Yes, ahh...well, ohhhhh!" Alondra moaned also excited. A moment later, the girls started to rub their vaginas faster and faster, making the pleasure doubled.

"Ohhhhh, as well, AHHHHHHH!" squeaked Bia with delight.

"Ahhhhhh, faster, faster, ahhhh!" screamed Alondra demanding a higher speed. Bia and Alondra decided to rub their vaginas even faster, rubbing them almost at maximum speed. From their private parts the vaginal mucus was flowing in, which mixed one and fell on the bed. During sexual contact, Alondra managed to lean over to Bia and kiss Bie passionately.

"Mmmmmmm!" moaned in Bia's kiss, feeling Alondra's hot tongue in her beak. Alondra released all her saliva into Bia's beak and then hung up on the kiss. The White woman swallowed Alondra's saliva with admiration. Thanks to this movement, Bia felt even more satisfaction, thanks to which Bia was able to move her hips at maximum speed with the highest level of satisfying. Alondra, seeing Bia's effort, also decided to move her wide hips as soon as possible so that both of them could feel as much satisfaction as possible.

"Ohhhhh, I think I'm about to be Cum, ahhhh!" said Bia. Her face took on a red color because she felt great satisfaction and put a lot of effort into it.

"Ohhhhhh, me too, in a moment..." Alondra replied when she took a deep breath. Soon the two girls felt a tingling sensation in their private parts, which meant one thing.

"Ohhhhhh, I'll be Cum!" screamed Bia. A moment later, Bia didn't hold out and a white, sticky sperm came out of her vagina. At the same time, Alondra also gushed out and the girls exchanged their fluids. When their orgasm was over, they both lay down on the bed. The white woman put her head on Alondra's chest.

"Ohhhhhh, it was amazing..." said Bia, still feeling itchy in her vagina, and Alondra's fluids.

"Yes... I've never experienced anything like this," said Alondra with amazement.

"How do you think we'll be able to do it more often?" asked Bia. Alondra didn't say anything for a while, but then she answered.

"Yes, in fact, why not... You know I love you," replied Alondra after a moment of silence.

"I love you too," said Alondra. When they were both lying down, Bia suddenly heard familiar voices from the entrance to the house.

"I wonder if Bia is asleep," said Blu, going inside with the rest of the family.

"Oh, no, that's my family. said scared Bia.

"I'll fly away with this window, remember, I love you," said Alondra. The girls last time kissed passionately, sharing their tongues, and then Alondra flew out of the house through the window of Bia's room. Bia quickly turned the duvet over to the other side so the fluids would be on her body and the clean side would be on the outside. When Blu and Jewel went to her room, they noticed that their daughter was asleep.

"Let's not wake her up," she quietly said to Blu. Blu just nodded and they both withdrew from her room. The white woman just giggled when she fell asleep, she felt that her and Alondry's sperm were covering her body.

Alondra's "Sweet dreams" she quietly said Bia and then fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Well, uh... It took some time, but finally a new chapter! Chapter at the request of Jaime64Games, enjoy reading!

* * *

 _ **Group fun**_

One day Blu as usual recommends going deep into the rainforest to get a few, but big nuts.

"This is Jewel's favorite food... He'll be happy for sure," he thought with excitement when Blu started to pick a few big nuts. A moment later, he held a few nuts in his clutches that were bigger than the day before. Blu, to that you were looking for the best to spend a little more time than usual, but for his beloved girlfriend he did it all.

"He's probably looking forward to it," thought Blu when he came home. He imagined in his head how they eat breakfast together, spend the rest of the day in a romantic way. Blu and Jewel lived a little further away from Stix Macaw because he wanted some privacy. When Blu flew through the heart of the herd, every parrot wished him a good day. Blu smiled then and returned the wishes. Soon Blu reached his home. They had a very large and versatile house, which consisted of 3 floors. When Blu saw the house, he was surprised that the door was open.

"She probably forgot to close again," jokingly thought Blu. Without thinking about it any longer, Blu went into the house. As soon as he entered the house, he mysteriously heard the sounds from his bedroom.

"Ohhhhh, well, ahhhh!".

"Jewel?" thought Blu surprised. Blu gently lowered his nuts so as not to make any noise and then headed up the stairs towards the second floor, where their bedroom was. When Blu Blu was getting closer, the sounds became louder and clearer.

"Ohhhhh, faster, ohhh!", Those screams were clearly coming from their bedroom.

"What does that mean?" thought Blu surprised. Blu was already standing by the bedroom door. He stopped for a moment, mastered everything to make it a bad dream. But when the door was no longer there, he saw what it was like. The penis from which the sperm dripped was stuck in Jewel's vagina.

"Ohhhhhh, you're awesome!" shouted Jewel, kissing passionately with her lover. Jewel was surprised by his behaviour, so she turned around. When she turned around, Jewel was shocked - behind them was Blu!

"Are you fucking having fun?" asked sarcastically Blu. Someone else's man quickly got up from bed, pushing Jewel away gently with wings, and then left Blu's apartment. At the moment, only Blu and Jewel were in the bedroom. Jewel was all sweaty from sex, sperm was leaking out of her vagina.

"Who was that guy?" asked Blu.

"It was ... It was ... It was Jaime," said the embarrassed Jewel.

"I saw that you had fun ... And this sperm confirms that he said Blu. Jewel looked at the bed, partly covered with fluids from her and Jaime. Jewel just lowered her head down and started sobbing.

"I'm going to Robert, you have fun if you want," said Blu coming downstairs.

"But Blu ... I love you ..." plays Jewel and Blu laughed when he left.

Jewel started sobbing a little louder when she lay down on the bed. Her back got a little wet because her and Jaime's genetic fluids touched her back sticking to them. Jewel was thinking about what had just happened. On the one hand she was excited about sex with the male, but on the other hand she was embarrassed because Blu found out about everything.

"What am I going to do now?" thought desperate Jewel while lying on the bed. Her vagina was still wet, she was still excited. She missed the hot body of Blu or Jaime. After 15 minutes of crying, Jewel decided that it wouldn't solve anything and she had to go to a meeting with Blu to be able to explain everything.

"I'll go to him and tell him it's not how it looks," she said.

"But how was it supposed to look different? I just had sex with someone else," thought Jewel, but she didn't pay any attention. She quickly went downstairs and left their apartment in a hurry. She quickly flew out of the house on her way to Robert's big apartment. Jewel had to go around the herd because she didn't want anyone to notice her in that state.

"Blu must forgive me," thought Jewel. After a quarter of a flight, Jewel was standing in front of Robert's house. To her surprise, strange sounds could be heard at the entrance.

"Would Roberto have another guest?" thought she was surprised when she walked inside. When she went inside, she heard the sounds of pleasure in one of the biggest bedrooms.

"Well, the good boy ahhhh!" moaned Roberto.

"Boy?" thought Jewel, surprised. Jewel approached the bedroom as quietly as she could. Soon Jewel was standing in front of the door leading to the bedroom.

"Take a deep breath and I'm coming in," thought Jewel. She thought she did. She took a deep breath and then went inside. The view she found was striking for her. She saw Roberto sitting in a chair with his eyes closed, and in front of him is Blu on his knees. Jewel leaned over and saw that Blu was doing oral sex for Robert. Initially, Jewel had vomiting reflexes, but at the last moment she managed to calm them down. She watched with disgust as Blu released more and more trickling saliva on Roberto's penis.

Roberto couldn't see Jewel because he was sitting with his eyes closed. Both Roberto and Blu made the sounds of pleasure. Blu's head was sometimes pressed by Robert into his penis so he could leave it for longer.

"Ohhhhh, Bluey, how good you do it!" Roberto moaned when he was getting closer to orgasm. When Blu heard these words, he felt more determined and started sucking faster. Jewel looked at the scene with disgust, she didn't believe that Blu and Roberto were gay.

"It's impossible!" she thought she was still in shock, Jewel. After 10 minutes of sucking, Roberto felt his cock vibrate, which meant he was about to be moor.

"Bluey, get ready, I'll be Cum"! He communicated with Roberto. Blu smiled at the news and then started sucking faster and harder. Roberto held the head of Blu quite often enough to let more saliva out on his penis.

"Oh, CUM!" shouted Roberto, reaching orgasm. His sticky genetic material was fired at Blu's beak, who was happy to swallow the gift. Then Roberto opened his eyes and his face became motionless.

"Handsome boy, it's your turn now," said Blu, hitting Robert's face with his penis. Roberto only touched Blu's shoulder and said: "Turn around. Blu was surprised by these words, but he did it anyway. Then his face also became illegible.

"Jewel?!" said Blu after a minute of silence.

"Blu... What was that?!" shouted Jewel."

"Well... I'm..." tried to explain Blu, but Jewel wouldn't let him.

"You sucked Roberto's dick... Blu, are you gay?" asked Jewel directly. Blu turned back to look at Robert, who was slightly nodding his head. Blu only lowered his head down.

"And yet..." she mumbled Jewel.

"What difference does it make? You betrayed me anyway!" shouted Blu.

"I love you, Blu, maybe I betrayed you, but at least I'm not a lesbian!" shouted Jewel and left Roberto's apartment.

Blu turned to look at Robert, who still had a penis floating upwards.

"We continue?" said the confused Roberto.

"No, I can't," said Blu. Roberto's penis attracted Blu, but he couldn't do it.

"Why?" asked surprised Roberto. Blu showed the way out to make Roberto aware of the reason for his reluctance.

"I understand," said the disappointed Roberto.

"We have to show her that we are not gay," said Blu, looking for a solution to the problem. When Blu fell into a whirlwind of thought, suddenly Roberto got up from his chair and approached Blu. He told him a plan in his ear and Blu got a cheerful but malicious smile.

"Yes, it's a great idea," said Blu mysteriously. Blu and Roberto had to leave the house, but they couldn't leave simply because Roberto's penis was still excited and sperm drops were dripping from Blu's beak. To get out of the apartment, they waited a while to make sure they were alone, and then quickly went behind Roberto's house.

"Now let's go to my house," said Blu, smiling maliciously. Meanwhile, Jewel was already in her home crying. She was angry with herself, but also with Blu, who turned out to be gay.

"I thought that Blu was... Normal... And he's gay," thought Jewel, devastated. Then suddenly Jewel heard the voice of footsteps on the stairs. A moment later, Jewel noticed a familiar bird, Jaim, at the doorstep.

"Oh, it's you... Come in," said Jewel, inviting her lover into her bedroom. Jaime entered the bedroom seeing Jewel, who was in a bad mood.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jaime carefully.

"Today it turned out that Blu was gay," said Jewel in a sad voice. She still had a view of Blu sucking Roberto's penis in front of her.

"Really? I didn't expect it from him..." also said surprised Jaime.

"Neither did I... I thought she was..." she wanted to finish that sentence with Jewel, but eventually she was silent. Meanwhile, Blu and Roberto were already standing in front of Blu's house. They were both very upset, but on the other hand they were excited, because their plan foresaw a lot of fun.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Blu finally asked.

"Yes, if we show her that we like to fuck girls..." said Roberto, but Blu was already a long way ahead.

"Hey, wait!" said Roberto, catching up with Blu.

"Let's go," said Blu and Roberto, climbing the stairs that led the bedroom. Blu suddenly stopped listening.

"What happened?" asked Roberto.

"He's here again," said Blu.

"Who?" asked Roberto. But Blu didn't answer, he just moved on. A moment later Blu and Roberto went into the bedroom without warning.

"Blu? Roberto?" said surprised Jewel. Jaime felt uncomfortable again when he spotted Jewel's husband.

"We have a surprise for you," said Blu with a smile.

"What kind of surprise?" said Jewel. Blu and Roberto looked at each other and then nodded in the head movement.

"Let's take care of our work," said Roberto eagerly. Blu nodded in the head movement, which was confirmed by Roberto's words.

"What's that..." she started talking about Jewel, but Roberto approached her quickly and kissed her passionately sharing his tongue. At first Jewel insisted, but in the end Roberto gave him her tongue to enjoy the taste of mango. After two minutes of hot kissing, they both split up for oxygen, after which Jewel looked on Roberto with desire.

"I thought you were gay," said Jewel surprised.

"That's not entirely true," said Roberto. Jewel's eyesight went down because she noticed that Roberto was putting her penis down. With every moment, his penis became harder and bigger.

"What are you waiting for, Ju-Ju" said provocatively Roberto. Jewel smiled maliciously, then knelt down in front of the penis and got down to work. Meanwhile, Blu approached Jaime scratching him gently on the neck.

"You want to have fun?" said seductively Blu in the direction of Jaime.

"Blu, but I'm not gay," said Jaime with fear. At that moment Blu threw himself at him, kissing him and sticking his tongue straight into Jaime's beak. At first he tried to push Blu away, but when he felt his tongue he gave in to temptation. Shortly after a minute of hot kiss, they hung up on each other.

"Didn't you like it?" asked Blu, caressing Jaim's neck.

"Maybe a little bit..." said a little embarrassed Jaime. Blu approached the man by licking his cheek. At the same time he started touching Jaime's penis to prepare it. A moment later, Jaime's dick was upright and Blu's face was blushing.

"Please stop" giggled when Jaime was reddened. Blu quickly kissed Jaime and knelt down before him. In the meantime Jewel was still looking at Roberto's dick, which was very big.

"I didn't know you had such a big dick," said the fascinated Jewel.

"Take him, bitch, into your jaws of pleasure," said Roberto, moving Jewel's head toward his cock. Jewel opened his mouth wide and then Roberto's dick went into Jewel's beak. She licked it out exactly, and saliva started to drip from her beak.

"Ohhhhhh, well, ahhhh!" he started giving in to Roberto's temptation. Jewel smiled, but bit Roberto's penis a little so that he could feel more satisfaction. Then she took it out of her beak. His dick was all over Jewel's saliva. He was soaked, his saliva was dripping. Jewel took out her sweet tongue and gently licked Roberto's dick.

"Ohhhhhh, well, get him all the way in," said Roberto when he was excited.

If that's what you want," said Jewel, "and then slowly slid Roberto's entire penis into her beak. Roberto squeezed Jewel's head so she could keep his dick in her throat for a few seconds.

"Okay, little girl, okay, ah!" Roberto moaned. Soon he let go of Jewel's head and the girl started to move her head forward and backwards enjoying his dick, which was dripping with saliva.

Roberto's dick tasted surprisingly sweet, Jewel thought it would be a bitter taste. Roberto pressed his head every few moments for Jewel to make it swallow his penis.

"Oh, Jewel... I'll be Cum, ah!" shouted Roberto after 10 minutes of amazing oral sex. Jewel, when she heard this, immediately started sucking as hard and as fast as she could to enjoy Roberto's semen. Shortly afterwards, a white liquid fired from his cock, which all went to Jewel's mouth.

Meanwhile, Blu straightened Jaime's penis to its maximum size before sucking on his cock.

"Stop it, I'm not gay!" said Jaime when he saw Blu doing oral sex with him. But with time, reluctance and disgust turned into relaxation and satisfaction. Blu saw Jaime's face blush, and he saw that Jaime started to like it. Jaime's penis was already half covered with Blu saliva when he swallowed his dick deeper and deeper.

"Ohhhhhh" at some point Jaime moaned. Blu heard it and his face smiled.

"So you like it?" asked seductively Blu. Jaime, not saying anything, nodded his head affirmatively. Blu started to insert Jaime's penis deeper and faster into his beak. Blu felt a slightly salty taste, which very much drove him to further sucking. From Jaim's penis, Blu's saliva, which was all over Jaim's penis, began to fall off, making his dick slippery and moist.

After 10 minutes of sucking Jaime with his wings, he pressed Blu's head against his penis and began to breathe more and more quickly.

"Swallow my semen!" screamed Jaime and came. From his cock he fired a white genetic fluid, which fired straight into Blu's throat, which he swallowed everything with great joy. A moment later, when Jaime's orgasm was over, Blu got up from his knees and passionately kissed Jaime.

In the meantime Jewel in a rather provocative way (moving her hips) lay down on the bed and spread her legs. Roberto's penis was enlarged again when he noticed Jewel's shiny vagina, which was dripping with mucus.

"Retaliation?" said Jewel seductively when she moved her vagina with her wing.

Roberto nodded and immediately walked towards the bed to have contact with Jewel's intimate place.

"Get ready," said Roberto when he knelt down so he could lick his vagina better. A moment later, Roberto put his tongue into Jewel's vagina, licking all her walls.

"Ohhhhhh, ahhhh!" was initially moaning at first sight. Every sweet groan of Jewel drove Roberto to work, trying to force his tongue as far away as possible.

"It tastes awesome," thought Roberto, swallowing the saliva that partially tasted like Jewel's vagina. This in turn tasted of the best mango, so delicate but at the same time subtle...

Meanwhile, Jaime also prepared himself to take Blu's dick to his anus.

"You still think you're not gay," said Blu seductively when he put his dick to Jaime's rectum.

"Don't talk, just come inside me!" hastened him Jaime. Blu only confirmed with a short groan and then put his dick in Jaime's anus.

"Ah!" shouted Jaime when for the first time he could feel at least a little bit like a woman. He had never had a penis in his rectum before, so it was a big novelty for him. Even Blu was surprised that Jaime makes louder and louder sounds every minute.

"I think he likes it," thought Blu while pushing.

"Ohhhhhh, ahhhh, well, Ahhhh!" Jaime moaned after 5 minutes of pushing, Blu with every groan speeded up so that Jaime could feel as much pleasure as possible.

"Why do I like it? Ahhhh, I don't know... Ohhhhh!" wondered Jaime, but the faster and stronger attacks of Blu made Jaime have no chance to meditate.

"He shouted after 10 minutes of pushing Blu, feeling that he couldn't stand it for long and that soon it would be a cum.

"Oh, do... Ahhhhhh, what... You want ahhhh!" moaned Jaime with pleasure. Blu pushed at maximum speed until his penis shook and his sticky genetic fluid fired deep into Jaime's rectum.

"Ohhhhh!" shouted Jaime when his sperm got up his ass.

Meanwhile, Roberto continued to lick the intimate part of Jewel while enjoying her taste.

"Ohhhhh, well, ahhhhh!" she moaned every minute of Jewel. Finally, she put her wings on Roberto's head so that he could reach deeper. Excited about this move, Roberto began to lick the vagina of Jewel faster and deeper. The vaginal mucus, which was excreted by Jewel, flowed out of the intimate part of the vagina.

"Ahhhh, I think... I'll be Cum, Ahhhh!" shouted Jewel, after 5 minutes of licking. When Roberto heard it, he started licking his vagina at maximum speed so that Jewel could have the biggest orgasm possible. Finally, after another minute of licking, Jewel knew what would happen.

"Ohhhhhh, CUM!" shouted Jewel and then the cum sprang up on Roberto's face. Roberto tried to swallow everything, but some of the fluid spiked on his face. When Roberto got up, Jewel saw that his face was partially soaked in her cum.

"How about it? Do you like it?" said Jewel seductively tickles her vagina. Roberto wiped his wing on his face and ate what he had on his face.

"Delicious" answered Roberto in a seductive way. Meanwhile, Jaime and Blu joined Roberto as he watched Jewel masturbate and wanted to encourage the men to continue having fun.

"I take Jewel in the pussy, you take Roberto in the ass and you put your dick in the beak of Jewel," he muttered Blu to the men standing next to them. They all nodded and then approached Jewel. It would seem that Jewel knew the intentions of the horny men, because when they approached her, she turned her ass on them, presenting her two wet holes. Jaime climbed onto the bed and then stood in front of Jewel, who, seeing a standing penis, sexually licked her beak soaking it in her sweet saliva.

"Let's get to work," said Blu, and then put his dick in Jewel's vagina.

Ohhhhhh!" moaned Jewel. Suddenly she felt another pain because Roberto put his penis in Jewel's rectum.

"Ahhhh!" moaned loudly Jewel. Then Jaime put the penis in Jewel's beak and Jewel started sucking it. Jewel was attacked by penises from all sides, although she liked it very much. She was moaning every few moments when Jaime's penis was moving away from her throat. After a while Jaime's penis was all wet because it was soaked in Jewel's saliva. Blu and Roberto pushed as far as they could with their dicks. Vaginal juices from Jewel were flowing down the stream, Blu took a little bit of mucus on his wing and then put the wet wing in Jewel's beak (only sideways). Jewel had an orgasm practically every few minutes, ejaculating on Blu and Roberto. After 15 minutes of pushing, each male felt a tingling sensation in his penis, which meant that soon they would be moor.

"Oh Jewel, we're going to cum!" said the three of us.

"Fill me up!" moaned Jewel insisting. A moment later Blu, Roberto and Jaime released their semen deep into the sexy body of Jewel. Jewel made a loud moan even though Jaime's dick was still trapped in her throat. After 2 minutes of cum cum, the males took their dicks out of the narrow holes. Jewel lay down on the bed feeling the pleasure. The sperm came from the anus and vagina of Jewel, she swallowed all of Jaime's sperm.

"Did you like it?" asked Blu, lying down next to her.

"It was amazing," said Jewel when she looked at Blu's dick and touched it.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Three months later.

Bia, Tiago and Carla ate breakfast while Blu, Roberto, Jaime and Jewel were in the bedroom.

"You don't think what's happening is... Strange? Tiago said.

"What do you mean?" said Bia.

"Our mom has sex with three birds at the same time..." said Tiago with some surprise. A moment later the males and females left their bedrooms and went downstairs.

"Good morning, kids," said Jewel as she walked down the stairs. Her stomach was bigger because she was expecting 4 new children with Blu.

"Hello" was answered by Bia. Everyone sat down at the table and started to eat breakfast together.

All four of them were having an amazing time together, which was special for them separately. Each time Jewel got pregnant with Blu, because they decided that Jewel could only have babies with him. Nobody even thought that what they were doing was... Strange...


	14. Announcement

Hi! It's me again! However, this time I do not have a story, but a short announcement that I would like you to read.

He often gets questions, "When will the next chapter be published" or "do I intend to continue the work", I have one answer: YES. But unfortunately I don't have that much free time to get involved in FanFic. Even if I have a longer time off, I will still be busy, so you have to forgive me for the fact that the chapters are quite short. I would also like to address those who do not like such stories. If you don't like them, just don't read them! Why should you read it if you say the chapter was weak and boring anyway?

It's like buying something I don't like and saying "What's wrong with it!", if you don't like such stories, don't read it, if you like it, I encourage you to read it ;)

So much for now on my part, see you later!


	15. Chapter 15

_**The author of the idea is Nightfly123, thanks for the idea!**_

* * *

" _ **Night** **patrol."**_

On that day, Blu's family decided to leave the family herd for the whole day to be alone and enjoy themselves.

"Oh, honey, can't I really come with you?" asked Blu beggingly when he heard from Eduard that he had to stay and help for Roberto on the night watch.

"Oh, Bluey... It's only one day, tomorrow we'll be home... My dad now has such confidence in you... Please be nice," whispered Jewel in Blu's ear.

"Okay, well... All right," said the resigned Blu at last. Jewel kissed him passionately sharing his tongue and then she, Carla, Bia o Tiago, left the herd.

"Why do I have to be with him..." thought Blu when he came back to his nest to prepare for the night watch with Roberto.

A few hours later

The sun was already setting when Blu was eating his dinner in the form of manga. When he was enjoying the fruit, the sounds of knocking were heard.

"I can come in?" Suddenly Blu heard a familiar male voice - it was Roberto who came for Blu.

"Yes, come in," said Blu, inviting his guest cordially. Roberto came in and sat down next to Blu, who was finishing his food.

"We're going to have to go to a more overgrown area," said Roberto at some point. Blu stopped eating and opened his eyes wider.

"How? Why?" asked the surprised Blu.

"Last night something was supposed to be going on there... Eduardo assigned us to keep order there," said Roberto.

"If necessary..." answered Blu, then swallowed the last piece of manga, which had already been waiting for 5 minutes. When Blu ate it and Roberto left the apartment to go to the overgrown area of the jungle, where it was at the end of the herd. It was a complete twilight, there were defense stations around the herd, which kept order so that no intruder could reach the inside in order not to do potential damage. Every bird was already at home, falling asleep or having dinner. Around the village there was a fire of torches that were set up every 1 meter to make the area well lit and the potential target would be easy to locate.

A moment later, Roberto and Blu arrived at their branch, where they swarmed with different types of shrubs or bushes.

"Go spread your spears and I'll light my torches," ordered Roberto.

Yes, boss," said Blu sarcastically, "and then they both landed on the platform where the torches and spears were set up. Blu took the gun in his hand and placed it on the ground every few meters to make it easy to see. He did it slowly, he was in no hurry to do his job.

"Why did I agree to this patrol? I could have had a romantic time with Jewel," thought the disappointed Blu as he continued to deploy weapons in his place.

"Are you finished?" Roberto's voice suddenly spreads.

"Yes, yes, yes... I'm done," said Blu when he put the last spear in his last position. Blu was looking around for a while, then he returned to the main station with a platform, where Roberto was waiting for him. Blu slowly walked across the wooden bridge and then reached a small house, which was placed on the platform. Inside, Roberto was already sitting, watching everything from the window.

"Do you really have to do this every night?" said Blu surprised.

"Unfortunately... That's the role of an officer," said Roberto with some sadness. Blu sat next to him and also watched the view from the window.

"It also has its advantages," said Roberto a moment later.

"What kind of things? You're sitting like this all night, instead of getting a good night's sleep! He asked, "I was surprised by Blu.

"Well... When you have such a high job, girls are more likely to do things with you... You know..." Roberto answered with a slight blush.

Blu perfectly understood what was going on, so he just nodded in the head movement. Silence again. Neither Blu nor Roberto have exchanged a word for at least a quarter of an hour. Roberto, on the other hand, tried to say something, but each time he trimmed himself.

"Well... Blu..." he started to listen to Roberto insecurely, Blu started to listen more attentively.

"There's something nobody knows about... Promise me you won't tell anyone," said Roberto slightly embarrassed.

"I promise," said Blu.

"I... I... I am... Gay... I'm gay," said Roberto after several attempts. Blu was surprised by the news, he didn't even think that Roberto could be gay.

"How is it?" asked Blu.

"I already had feelings for the boys as squeals... Now it has been so..." Roberto answered sadly. When Blu heard the voice of Roberto, he concluded that Roberto was really outbid. He slowly pulled out his right wing and embraced Roberto, which surprised him.

"Don't be ashamed of it, everyone is different and everyone should accept it," said Blu comfortingly. When he said it, his and Roberto's heads were coming together. It soon became clear that they were almost touching each other with their beaks. And soon something strange came up... The first kiss. They were both surprised by the move, but nobody wanted to stop it. Their tongues were gently rubbing each other, massaging each other's blue cheeks. When they stopped kissing each other, they looked at each other with a flash in their eyes and their faces blushed.

"Well... It was, it was... Ekh" started Roberto, but was interrupted by Blu, who kissed him again. Roberto was surprised, he didn't expect such a move from Blu, but he accepted the gesture with joy.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." he wanted to finish Roberto, but Blu silenced him by gently putting his wing on his beak.

"Don't worry about it... I'm gay too," said Blu. Roberto opened his eyes wider out of surprise.

"Jakto?" asked surprised Roberto. But he didn't get an answer from Blu, who kissed his neck.

"Oh, Ahhhh" was moaned by Roberto involuntarily. Blu came off the chair where he was sitting next to Roberto and now he knelt down in front of him kissing his chest.

"Ahhhhh, ohhhhh, you don't even know how much I missed it," said Roberto with pleasure groans. A moment later, his eyes automatically opened wide when he felt Blu's beak at his penis. Blu started massaging him slowly, Roberto's penis rose slowly. At first Roberto wanted to take a break from Blu, but he missed such situations very much. He decided not to interrupt Blu's work and enjoyed the situation.

"Ohhhhhh, Ahhhh, well, Ahhhh!" moaned Roberto as Blu massaged his penis faster and faster. A moment later, Roberto's dick was completely straightened out and Blu had a malicious smile on his face.

"It's time for real pleasure," said Blu with a smile. Roberto wanted to ask, but he didn't make it in time because Blu had already started licking his penis like a baby lollipop.

"Ahhhh!" Roberto moaned immediately when he felt the hot language of Blu on his penis. Blu tried to suck his dick as sensually as possible so that Roberto could feel as much satisfied as possible. Blu played with Roberto's testicles with wings and squeezed them.

"Ohhhhh, well Bluey, Ahhhh!" moaned Roberto. Blu started to put more and more of his dick into his beak, leaving more and more of his saliva on his penis. Eventually Blu put the whole penis in the beak, soaking it in the whole.

"Ahhhh!" was regularly moaned by Roberto under the influence of emotions. Blu sucked his cock faster and faster, soaking it even more so that the saliva fell on Roberto's testicles.

"Ohhhhhh, I think I'll be right there... Ahhhhh!" moaned in a certain way. The moment of Roberto. Blu put his whole dick in his beak and waited for that moment. In the meantime he played with Roberto's testicles.

"Ahhhh, CUM!" shouted Roberto. At that moment the white liquid fired straight into Blu's beak. Blu had to swallow the fluid because Roberto held his head and had his cock in his throat. After a few seconds of cum Roberto let go of the head of Blu, which immediately leaned it backwards.

"You taste... Not bad..." said Blu. Roberto blushed a little for this comment.

"Do you want to go even higher?" asked Blu encouragingly.

"Well... Ekh..." Roberto wanted it, but wasn't sure if Blu wanted it. Blu leaned forward with his head next to Roberto's head.

"Believe me, I want what you want, really," said Blu quietly.

"But what about Jewel?" asked Roberto.

"No one needs to know about it... It'll be our sweet secret," he mumbled Blu into Roberto's ear.

"Well... All right, we can try," said Roberto, the more confident man. Blu quickly kissed him and then started playing with Roberto's penis.

"Ah" moaned Roberto closing his eyes under the influence of pleasure. Soon Blu started to match Roberto's dick to his anus.

"Ready?" asked Blu. Roberto confirmed with his eyes half open. Blu stuck Roberto's penis into his anus. They both moaned.

"Is...oh...is...Ahhh. Does it hurt?" asked Roberto.

"N... No," said Blu when he started pushing deeper and deeper. In fact, Blu felt a little pain, but he didn't want to miss Roberto. With each moment Blu pushed his dick deeper and faster and faster, and their moans were heard around the whole area.

"Ahhhh. Faster... Ohhhhhh!" Roberto moaned and felt more and more pleasure. Now Blu was doing his best to get in as fast as he could, and I think he did it, because Roberto was moaning faster and louder.

"I'll be right there... Ahhhh...cum" said Roberto after 10 minutes of darling. Soon it came to this point, but Roberto didn't warn Blu. Cum blasted Blu's anus out of Cum, who probably moaned as loudly as he could.

"Ahhh... I love you..." said Roberto when it was over.

"I love you too..." said Blu. They shared a passionate kiss again, sharing their tongues.

"Hey! Open up!" Suddenly they heard Eduard's voice behind closed doors.

"We'd better clean up everything," said Roberto. They covered the whole cum with a small dresser and a small carpet. Blu opened the door a moment later and then Eduardo fell in.

"What's going on here?" asked Eduardo.

"Nothing... Really nothing..." said Roberto nervously looking at Blu, who was behind Eduardo's back.

 **Epilogue**

Blu and Roberto started seeing each other regularly. They only did it at night because they didn't want anyone to know about it. After a few meetings Blu started to feel guilty about cheating on Jewel with Roberto, but for him Roberto had something in him that Jewel didn't have...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter on request RIO2lover100, enjoy reading!**_

* * *

 _ **"Rafael's confession."**_

It was a sunny day in Rio. It was just beginning, because the sun was lazily rising on the horizon and letting itself be known. Even so, Blu wasn't asleep anymore and waited for his family to wake up. After 2 hours the children got up waiting for the expedition that had been announced the day before. Jewel, on the other hand, got up an hour later from the chicks with reluctance to think about the journey.

"Everybody ready?" asked Blu vigorously. Everyone nodded with great enthusiasm, except Jewel, who was still in his bed.

"Jewel? Are you all right?" asked Blu when he saw his wife, who was very sleepy, slightly surprised.

"Yes, darling... I just have a request, I'm not going on this trip with you... I'm sleepy," said Jewel weakly.

"I'll take care of the house," added the woman at once. Blu approached her and gently kissed her beak.

"Well, that's too bad, but if you want," said Blu resigned. Bia, Carla and Tiago looked at her mother, who was clearly asleep. They prepared for the flight and then left the house. 30 minutes later, Jewel felt better, so she got up from bed and decided to eat a nutritious breakfast. She ate juicy mangoes, which were picked by Blu in the morning.

"I love mangoes, they're so good," thought Jewel when she was enjoying a delicate taste that was melting in her beak. Breakfast lasted about 30 minutes, while Jewel admired the beautiful sunrise over the city, which nobody's panels reflected the sun's rays. Then, when breakfast was officially over, Jewel began to do what she had promised to do - to clean the house. She and her family lived in a large nest and Jewel was a perferent so no dirt could stay while Jewel was cleaning.

"If there's anything I can do, it's decent," thought Jewel when she finished cleaning the house. It was almost noon when Jewel could sit down and relax. She could enjoy peace and quiet.

"I'm glad I didn't fly with them, I'd rather enjoy the silence," thought Jewel. Blu was showing Carle, Bie and Tiago around the city that day, showing them modern and ancient architecture, and Jewel was still not convinced about the people, so she tried to avoid such trips. Soon, Jewel began to walk away from boredom and to make short flights because she didn't expect the house cleaning to go so fast that by noon she would be free of any duty she had been waiting for. After a few flights, Jewel returned to the nest and wondered where Blu is currently with the children, and what exactly they are visiting now. Her thinking was drastically interrupted when she heard that someone was coming in. She wanted to throw the intruder out of the house, but then it turned out that this is their old friend Rafael.

"Hey Jewel!" a friendly voice came from the entrance to the nest.

"Oh, hi, Rafi!" said Jewel warmly.

"Can I come in?" said Rafael.

"Sure, come in! I'm alone at home," said Jewel, inviting the guest inside. Rafael slowly and culturally entered the spacious house of Blu and Jewel and sat down on the couch.

"Eva let you go?" she asked, laughing at Jewel and getting on to Rafael.

"Yeah, why not, she's taking care of the kids today, I already did it yesterday," said Rafael with a smile. They both started talking about everything without worrying about the time they probably spent talking. Although they didn't know each other very well, they talked as if they were best friends.

"Where is Blu with the children?" asked Rafael.

"Blu went on a tour of Rio with the children. He wants to show our children what the city looks like from different perspectives. I don't like visiting things that are man-made, so I decided to stay at home to keep order and order," explained Jewel briefly.

"Me and Eva haven't been alone in a long time," said Rafael, a little saddened.

"You have a lot of children, that's understandable," she said calmly.

"I think it's even too much. We don't have time for each other, but I still love my family, no matter how big it gets," said Rafael, definitely improving his mood.

"But, you know, I hope you have at least some time to enjoy the night... These things will be useful to everyone," said Jewel with a slightly provocative smile.

"Well... Hehe, it's a strange question, but yes, we have time for that, we love to do it," said Rafael, embarrassed by the question, but answered it.

A moment later, Jewel's eyesight hung on Rafael and Rafael's eyesight on Jewel. They both fell into each other's eyes and their faces began to blush deeply. They were getting closer to each other, they were almost close together. But Rafael turned his head suddenly at the last moment and laughed nervously.

"Well... Jewel... I want to tell you something," said Rafael shamefully.

"You can tell me everything," replied Jewel gently.

"Jewel... I would like to tell you that... I love you... I love you, Jewel!" confessed Rafael and lowered his head down. There was a moment of silence, Rafael closed his eyes and waited for the reaction of Jewel. He was surprised when he felt the hot breath of Jewel next to his beak.

And I love you too," said Jewel sweetly, "and then kissed Rafael. Rafael was very surprised and shocked by this move, but he didn't want to interrupt, because when he felt the sweet language of Jewel, he felt like he was in heaven. Jewel pushed harder and harder on Rafael, putting her tongue even deeper. They stopped kissing after a few minutes as their lungs begged for oxygen.

"But..." tried to tell Rafael, but he was interrupted by Jewel.

"Shh... Calm down, I meanwhile..." She interrupted Jewel when she knelt down before Raphael.

"Mmmm, someone is already excited," said Jewel seductively when she saw Rafael's penis, which was already slightly raised. Jewel took him in the right wing and started to move him up and down.

"Ahhhh" moaned at Rafael's movement and closed his eyes with pleasure. Jewel smiled and started massaging him even faster, until he was fully straightened out. When it happened, Jewel took Rafael's testicle into the left wing and raised her beak over her penis. She freed her tongue, and saliva began to flow to the top of the penis.

"Ohhhh, well, Ahhhh!" sighed delighted Rafael. Jewel listened to his moaning of delight and then put her dick in her beak to moisturize him. She started to touch Rafael's penis with her tongue, moisturizing it with her saliva, which tasted like the most perfect mango. Jewel sucked on Rafael's penis by putting it to the end, pushing it down her throat as hard as she could.

"Ohhhhhh... Jewel... You're the best at it... Ohhh!" moaned at some point Rafael. He took the feathers in the back of Jewel's head and used them to lower or raise Jewel's head. Sometimes he held it for a few seconds to get Jewel to release as much sticky saliva as possible on his cock. At the same time, Jewel would squeeze his testicles from time to time and massage them.

After 5 minutes of sucking, Rafael's penis was already all wet in Jewel's saliva, which still willingly sucked on the penis.

"Jewel, I will be Cum!" warned Rafael. He pressed Jewel's head down to the end to have her whole penis in her throat, then with his penis fired a genetic fluid that filled Jewel's entire throat, which barely swallowed the sticky and salty cum. After a minute of cum, Rafael let go of Jewel's head. Jewel rose from her knees, sat on Rafael's knees and shared hot kisses again. They both shared their tongues, mainly by rubbing against them. After 5 minutes of kissing they split up.

"Lie down, Rafi..." whispered seductively Jewel into Rafael's ear. The man obediently laid down on the couch waiting for further instructions.

Prepare," added Jewel, "and then placed her vagina over Rafael's beak.

I want to eat you," said Rafael, "and then Jewel gradually lowered. Soon Rafael's beak entered the vagina of Jewel.

"Ahhhh!" moaned Jewel immediately at that feeling. The beak was getting deeper and deeper, and Jewel was screaming louder and louder. Rafael's beak was half stuck in Jewel's vagina, Rafael took out his tongue and started lickin'. Jewel's private body parts.

"Okay, Rafi, quicker, Ahhhh!" was moaning Jewel regularly when Rafael licked her walls. He did it very carefully, but the adrenaline didn't allow it and he started licking his lover more and more quickly.

"Ohhhhh, well, Ahhhh!" moaned Jewel, encouraging Rafael to continue. Soon, after 10 minutes of licking, Jewel felt that soon will be cum. However, she did not say this to Rafael, who was not aware of it.

"Ahhhh!" said Jewel when she started to cum. A mass of white liquid fell on Rafael's face dirtying it. Raphael only swallowed a little bit of the fluid, because all the rest landed on his face. After a minute, Jewel descended from Rafael's face, which was soiled by Jewel's mooring.

"You look very sexy," she giggled seductively at Jewel when she saw Raphael's face. Rafael wiped his face with a wing and then started enjoying the girl's liquid.

"You taste delicious," said Rafael.

I know," said Jewel, "and then dragged Rafael into a deep kiss. Another long and delicious kiss that lasted 2 minutes. After that, Jewel descended from Rafael's body, and then spread out at the end of the couch, extending her legs.

"Do it" murmurred Jewel seductively.

A moment later Rafael was in front of Jewel's body, which revealed its private parts that were dripping with juices... They were wet...

"Are you ready, angel?" asked Rafael. Jewel only nodded her head vigorously. Rafael slowly put his penis into Jewel's vagina.

"Ahhhh... Ohhhhh!" moaned Jewel at the first feeling. They both moaned at the first feeling of true pleasure. Rafael began to slowly move his penis across the vagina of Jewel slowly sticking it in.

"Ohhhhhh...ahhhh,faster Rafi, ahhhhh!" Jewel moaned regularly and squeaked regularly. Rafael, as instructed, started to penetrate the woman faster and faster, giving her more and more pleasure.

"Ahhhh, well, yes... Ohhhhh!" moaned Jewel regularly. Thanks to this, Rafael pushed her faster and faster until she started to feel her orgasm.

"I'll be there in a moment... Cum!" warned Jewel. A moment later, a liquid came out of her vagina and landed on Rafael's chest. Rafael was now pushing as fast as he could and felt that he couldn't stand it any longer and would be cum.

"Jewel... I was... In a moment I will be..." Rafał mumbled, pushing faster and faster. Jewel felt more pressure from Rafael at the back, she didn't say anything.

"Ohhhhh!" a moment later it happened. White sticky liquid got into Jewel's vagina and landed in very large quantities. Jewel opened her eyes wide when she realized what had just happened.

"Oh, no... I will be pregnant... With Raphael!" thought devastated Jewel when she was still being pushed by Raphael.

 _ **Epilogue**_

Rafael realized the situation was too late, and together with Jewel he thought it would be necessary to tell everything to Blu and Eva. They said they had sex together, which didn't make Blu and Eva feel any better. As punishment Blu and Eva betrayed Jewel and Rafael with other birds making children with them...


	17. Chapter 17

**_A little waiting, but... The author of the chapter is TOMdaWRITER, enjoy reading!_**

It was a hot afternoon when the samba dance club of Nica and Pedro was filled with guests. That day Nico and Pedro had to take care of Bia, who was sitting nicely in her seat. Nico and Pedro watched her closely because they didn't want anything to happen to her. There were so many guests that even the fact that Bia was sitting practically next to them didn't mean anything, because the clients of the club covered the view. Soon Pedro decided that he would take care of the club and Nico would take care of Bia. Nico watched her unnoticed, not paying attention to anything else. In fact, he was taking care of Bia because he had a plan for what to do with her.

"I'd like to have sex with her...she's so much like Jewel," thought Nico, imagining what it would be like to have sex with Jewel. Nico noticed that Bia was bored. He decided to use it for his own purposes to make it easier to start a conversation. Nico decided to approach her and start talking to her. He was breaking through a dense crowd that was literally everywhere. The loud music made it impossible to hear anything, so Nico realized that he would have to talk a little louder than usual.

"You're bored, aren't you? He asked Nico loudly so that Bia could hear anything.

"Yes..." She answered modestly, nodding slowly with the movement of her head.

"You know, I have an idea for you to stop being bored... What do you say?" Nico asked. Bia didn't say anything for a while. She was wondering about the question. She looked around the dance floor to find someone to dance with, but there was no one.

"UM... All right," approved Bia.

"Okay, follow me," Nico replied. Bia stood up from the table, following Nic, who was walking towards a wide corridor. They went there, and then stopped at the door with number 14 on it.

"Ladies first," said Nico. The white woman giggled quietly and then went inside. She was positively surprised by the decor of the room. The walls were pink, just like the carpet in the middle of the room. There was a large bed under the wall on the left side. On the opposite side there was a metal pipe, but Bia didn't know what it was for.

Nico, meanwhile, went in behind her, closing the door behind him.

"Wow, it's beautiful here," she continued in shock. She was very pleased with the look of the room.

"Yes, thank you... Why don't we lie down on the bed?" Nico suggested. Bia nodded when she lay down on the bed. Nico started to get a little excited when he saw Bia lying on the bed. He already felt his penis slowly rising, but he tried to control it. He slowly walked up and lay down next to Bia.

"So you're bored?" asked Nico again.

"Yes..." She answered Bia slowly.

"You know... We adults have games that aren't boring and are very... Original, so would you like to play them?" Nico asked. Bia again needed some time to think about the question. Her eyesight went down a bit, she noticed Nico's dick, which is slightly elevated. She also started to get a little excited, but she was hiding it... So far...

"Well... All in all, we can play," said Bia innocently.

"I'll lead you first, then you can do it yourself," said Nico. He slowly leaned his head towards the girl, and then kissed her. Bia was very surprised by the movement. She had never kissed before, but her instincts told her very well...

Nico interrupted the kiss after a round minute.

"Wow, Bia... You're a good kisser," praised Nico for the girl.

"Thank you" was answered by embarrassed Bia. Nico has reached the next level. He started kissing her on the neck, which made Bia unintentionally make the sounds of pleasure moaning. After about 30 seconds, Nico went down a little lower and started kissing Bia's delicate breasts.

"Oh, Nico... Okay, well... said Bia, when Nico smiled at the comment. He kissed them for about 2 minutes, when he decided to go down even lower, into her skinny stomach. The feeling of kissing on her stomach made Bia laugh.

"Hehheeh, Nico, please stop, it tickles!" said Bia, giggling. Nico smiled at Bia's words and began to give more kisses on his stomach. Soon he went even lower, into her vagina.

"Now relax," asked Nico when he stabbed two feathers in the vagina.

"Ahhh" moaned because of the pleasure of Bia. Nico heard her sounds and was hammering the feathers faster and faster.

"Well, faster, ahhhh!" asked Bia. But Nico stopped. He took out the feathers and licked them. Then he bent down and began to lick his vagina. Immediately he could feel Bia's sweet liquid.

"Ahhh, ohhh!" Bia whined immediately, feeling Nica's tongue in her body. Nico immediately began to make slow movements around all the walls. Over time, he accelerated this action.

"Ahhhhh, ohhhh, well, ahhhh!" was whining to Bia as she got wetter and closer to orgasm. Nico a moment later stabbed his tongue as hard as he could and as fast as he could to please the girl.

"Ohhhh, nico, ahhhh, I think I'll be a cum!" announced Bia. Nico took out his tongue and waited for the ejaculation. A moment later, it happened, with her vagina shot out a white liquid, which Nico all swallowed. He was so sweet...

He wanted to lie down when Bia suddenly stopped him.

"Wait a minute," said Bia. Nico stopped.

"Now it's my turn," added seductive Bia, touching Nico's penis, which was already at maximum straightness. Bia bent down and then let her tongue out on her dick.

"Ahhhh" immediately reacted with pleasure to Nico. Bia giggled and then put the penis down her throat even deeper. She pushed him in and pushed him out by lifting and lowering her head. She did it slowly, and in the meantime she licked the penis with her tongue, causing it to be full of saliva. A moment later, Nico held Bia's head with two wings for a few seconds, so that his dick was in her throat for a few seconds. When it had already happened, he let her go, but Bia started sucking faster.

"Ahhhh, well... Aghhh!" moaned with pleasure Nico. A few moments later he felt his orgasm.

"Ahhhh, Bia...I'm going to cum!" was delivered by Nico. The white woman released the whole cock down her throat and then felt the white liquid flowing down her throat. When the whole liquid was fired she swallowed it and let the dick out of her throat. It was covered entirely with her saliva. Then in a provocative position she lay down in front of Nic.

"Ready?" asked seductively Bia.

"Oh, yes!" said the excited Nico. He approached her and prepared himself. A moment later, he put his penis in the vagina of Bia, who moaned at the feeling.

"Ahhh!" Bia moaned. At first Nico pushed slowly for Bia to get used to it. But when it happened, he started to push harder and harder.

"Ohhh, well, ahhhh!" praised Bia. Nico, thanks to his motivation, pushed even faster and stabbed the penis harder.

"Ahhh, faster, ohhhh, ahhh!" screamed Bia. Nico started to push at maximum speed after a few minutes. From the whole intercourse they both sweated and watched each other. Soon the vagina of Bia began to flow. A few minutes later, Nico began to feel his orgasm.

"Ah,Bia,I will cum!" communicated Nico.

"Ahhhh, cum in me! Ahhhh!" said Bia. Nico finally released his cum straight into Bia's uterus. Cum Nico flooded her vagina.

"I love you, Bia" told Nico afterwards.

"I love you too," said Bia. Finally, they fell asleep in a passionate kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

It's been a while, but it is! Chapter at the request of Jaime The Blue Jay, enjoy the reading!

* * *

" KeeperChild care."

Author's notes: The chapter begins after Rio 1

It was the middle of the summer, when Blu and Jewel had a very important information to pass on to their children. They both waited for Tiago, Carla and Bia to wake up. When this happened, they immediately decided to talk about it.

"We have to tell you something" started Blu.

"What is it?" answered the curious Bia.

"We will be gone for a whole month," announced Jewel. This caused an outrage in the children. How can they leave them? After all, they were their children!

"But how? You can't!" shouted Tiago, completely surprised.

"Me and Jewel decided to go on our honeymoon," said Blu.

"You will have a guardian," added Jewel when another Spix Macaw appeared behind their backs. She was very muscular, with lush feathers in the back of her head and was about their age.

"This is Jaime, have fun!" said Jewel when she and Blu left the apartment. Everyone stood still and was embarrassed by the situation, except for Carla, who watched her new friend with love.

"So... Uh... Hi, I'm Jaime and I'll take care of you all month," said Jaime at last.

"You can't do it," said Tiago rudely.

"Shut up," said Carla quickly.

"Sure, make yourself at home," said Carla to Jaime smiling.

"Well, so what do you like to do?" asked Jaime.

"You didn't have a childhood, did you, fool?" asked Tiago sarcastically, but was immediately silenced by Carle.

"I'm sorry, it's such a stupid child," said Carla.

"I see... So let's go outside," suggested Jaime. Carla and Bia immediately left the apartment, Tiago was in the back, but nobody paid any attention to him anymore.

2 weeks later

It's been two weeks since Jaime was in charge of Tiago, Carla and Bia. Finally, Tiago himself began to listen to Jaime, who was Carla's age. It was a very rainy day in Rio. Bia and Tiago were with their colleagues for a week, while Carla and Jaime were alone at home taking care of him. They spent all possible time together and talked as if they had known each other for a very, very long time. They couldn't go anywhere that day because the rain made it impossible to leave the house. So they decided to sit down and start chatting about different topics.

"How did your parents find you?" asked Carla.

"I was looking for a job because I like working, especially looking after children. I met them when they were talking about it. I heard it and decided to propose myself to them. They agreed, and that's how I got here," Jaime said.

"I'm glad they chose you," said Carla. At that moment she got closer to Jaime, who got a little scared but didn't react. Carla leaned her head closer and closer to the boy, who finally decided to ask.

"Um... What are you doing, Carla?" said Jaime hesitantly.

"Oh... Nothing," said Carla. But a moment later she kissed him straight in the beak. Jaime didn't hide his surprise with this move, but in his heart he even liked it.

"What was it?" asked Jaime surprised.

"You know... Ever since you've been here, ever since you've been looking after us, I've been feeling something for you..." said Carla.

"I love you," said Carla louder when she jumped on Jaime and started giving him lots of kisses. Jaime was stunned at first, but a moment later he agreed and returned Carla's hot kisses. During these hot kisses, Carla sat on Jaime's lap and started to put even more pressure on Jaime. She soon stopped because they both had to take oxygen.

"I love you too," replied Jaime with a smile on Carle. They joined their beaks together again, sharing passionate kisses. Jaime began to keep up with Carla, as he slowly took Carle's wings for the buttocks and squeezed them with his wings. This made Carla giggle for a moment. Soon Carla disconnected her beak.

"Do you want to continue?" suggested Carla.

"Of course!" replied Carla Jaime, hypnotized by the beauty of Carla Jaime. Carla got up and took Jaime by the wing and ran with him to the Blu and Jewel room.

"Wow" mumbled Jaime seeing how big their room was. Carla jumped onto the bed with Jaime without stopping. The boy was lying down while he saw Carla becoming more and more interested in his penis. Eventually, Carla put her wing on Jaime's penis.

"Ah!" Jaime moaned at this feeling. Immediately the penis is raised gently to the top, which pleased Carle.

"Ready for first pleasure?" asked Carla seductively now, squeezing her penis even harder. Jaime eagerly nodded his head. His cock was getting tougher and tougher with each passing moment. Soon Carla slowly lowered her head to the level of the private part of the boy. She opened her beak and introduced a penis into it.

"Ohhh!" Groaned Jaime immediately for a new feeling. Carla giggled and then put her dick deeper down her throat. Her saliva was practically on the entire length of Jaime's penis.

"Ohhh... You're so good at it... Ahhh!" praised Jaime Carle, feeling that a new layer of Carla's saliva is deposited on his penis. The girl sucked on the penis faster and faster and more precisely every time she licked it, covering it with her saliva. At some point Jaime took Carla's feathers in his left back wing to be able to adjust the speed at which she sucked Carla's penis. This also excited Carla.

"Ahhh... Well..." he moaned with the pleasure of Jaime feeling slowly his erections. After several minutes of sucking, Jaime started to feel a tingling sensation in his penis.

"Carla... I'm about to cum!" communicated Jaime. Carla sucked on her penis as fast as she could. Her saliva was falling down to the man's genitals. When Jaime felt his orgasm, he held Carla's head down so she could swallow all his cum.

"Ahhhh!" screamed with pleasure when he started to cum straight to Carla's beak. The girl swallowed the whole cum boyfriend, because she practically had no other choice. Nevertheless, she did so with great pleasure, seeing her smiling face when she raised her head.

"Now you have to get back at her," said Carla provocatively.

"So...? The boy was supposed to ask the boy, but he resigned when he saw Carle spread her legs in front of him. Jaime fell on his knees to touch Carla's vagina a moment later.

"Ah!" she whined to Carla immediately.

"It's just beginning," thought Jaime, excited, when he put two feathers in Carla's vagina. He started massaging her private worship up and down. Every moment he felt the vagina getting wetter and wetter. Soon the boy stooped down even more to be able to please her with his tongue.

"And now it's, ohhh!" cried Carla, surprised. Jaime put his tongue in his vagina and started to make circular movements. He did it slowly at first, in order to be aggressive at first. But with every minute he was accelerating.

"Ahhh... Well... Ohhh!" with her screams Carla encouraged Jaime to make faster and faster moves. Soon after, mucus fluid began to escape from her vagina. Jaime felt more and more motivated with every squeak, making faster and faster movements in her vagina.

"Oh, well, Jaime! Ah... Ahhhh!" writes Carla, who is getting louder and louder, enjoying this pleasure. Soon after a few minutes, her body began to accumulate cum.

"Ah... Jaime... I'm about to get a cum!" announced Carla. The boy started to do big circles and quickly lick his vagina to make the girl as orgasmic as possible.

"ohhh..cum!" screamed Carla when a white liquid came out of her vagina. Jaime with great pleasure began to swallow the white liquid that flowed from her vagina. Some of the fluid did not go to the beak, but Jaime ignored it.

"You taste delicious" was praised by Carle's boyfriend.

"Ah... Thank you!" said Carla in blush.

"Are you ready to go to the highest level?" Jaime asked. Carla nodded in the head movement. Jaime rose from Carla's legs and then matched his penis to her vagina.

"Ready?" asked the boy again.

"Do it now!" said Carla greedily. Jaime put on the top of his penis.

"Oh!" she reacted immediately Carla. Jaime gradually began to put his penis further and further away until he finally put it all in. He started to eject slowly and then put it back in again. Each time he speeded up, hitting harder and harder.

"Faster... Ahhhh! I feel so good!" asked Carla, feeling how big Jaime's penis is. Jaime started to push faster and faster, and rhythmic sounds started to come.

"Ahhhhhhh, you have such a big, ohhhh!" Carla moaned begging for more. Jaime tried to push as fast as he could, observing Carla's big breasts moving at a rhythmic pace.

"Okay... Ahhhh!" screamed out of Carla's excitement. From her vagina a liquid started to flow, which did not disturb both of them. Jaime accelerated the push until Carla felt her orgasm.

"Ah... JAIME... I'll be CUM!" screamed Carla. From her vagina she fired a cum that landed on Jaime's chest. But that didn't bother him. He kept pushing, paying no attention to anything. Soon, however, he felt that soon there would be a mooring.

"Oh, Carla... I'll be mooring," communicated Jaime.

"Ahhhh! Please, cum in me, ah!" said Carla. Jaime made a strong move and lowered himself into Carla's vagina.

"aahhhh! "she screamed Carla, feeling a warm liquid entering her vagina. Jaime filled her womb for a few seconds and then slowly pulled his penis out of her vagina.

"I love you, Carla" whispered to Jaime when he fell on the bed next to Carla.

"I love you too," replied Carla, feeling like a white liquid was coming out of her vagina...


End file.
